


Easter '68...What Could Have Been

by Jettara1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Prompt by Karaline.grace.layton.  Sort of another version of Seduction of the Holidays but set back in ’68 before Jack became a Guardian and what might have happened if things went a little better between Jack and Bunny…or hell, what might have happened between them that caused such hard feelings between them. Inspired a bit by a fic I read where Jack got upset by discovering an indoor skating rink in ’68 and didn’t take it so well and Bunny didn’t understand why the boy was lashing out emotionally.Sorry this took so long to post on ao3





	1. Chapter 1

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been

Prompt by Karaline.grace.layton. Sort of another version of Seduction of the Holidays but set back in ’68 before Jack became a Guardian and what might have happened if things went a little better between Jack and Bunny…or hell, what might have happened between them that caused such hard feelings between them. Inspired a bit by a fic I read where Jack got upset by discovering an indoor skating rink in ’68 and didn’t take it so well and Bunny didn’t understand why the boy was lashing out emotionally.  
Not again, Bunnymund groaned as he poked his head through yet another snow covered tunnel. It was the thirtieth – or was it fortieth like it? He had lost count at some point. Ever since hitting the Northern Hemisphere he had encountered nothing but snow and blizzards and more snow. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. It seemed every decade so such out of season snowstorms would happen. There were some countries where it was expected, Northern Canada, Russian, and Alaska but rarely to this degree. No, this was the work of a certain elemental hellion that was looking for attention again.

“Frost,” he cursed.

He had yet to truly meet the winter spirit, only seen glimpses of him since their first encounter over 200 years ago while chasing Pitch. But that had been very brief and in the middle of a very frightening winter storm and the spirit seemed more interested in North than him. All he knew for certain was that the spirit appeared young and prone to emotional outbursts. Regardless, if this was another ploy to get one of the Guardian’s attentions it had worked this time. He now had Bunny’s complete and undivided attention.  


While the snow was deep he was still able to guide his eggs to the nearest houses and open mini tunnels to all the houses and deliver all the eggs although it took much longer than it should and probably cost him a few Believers. Nonetheless he did his job even as his gaze scanned the skies and ears stood on end, watching and listening for any telltale signs of the frost child, a giggle, a sudden gust of wind, anything that would give him a clue as to where to search. Not until Burgess. Always Burgess.  
The sprite was sitting on top of a new indoor skating rink, his shepard’s hook clenched against his chest and hood to tattered leather jacket pulled over his head. He didn’t seem to notice when Bunny leapt up to the roof until the Easter spirit was almost in his face.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Frost?” Bunny demanded.

The sprite jumped in surprise and obvious fright at the large creature appearing suddenly in front of him. He backed away from Bunny, his staff protectively in front of him. “Go away,” a small voice demanded.

Bunny’s ears twitched, sure he had heard a trace of a sob. He dismissed it. This was Jack Bloody Frost. The brat caused chaos and havoc, not cried for no apparent reason. His ears had to be playing tricks on him. He stood tall and strolled toward the sprite, ready to beat some sense into him. “Do you know what day this is, mate?”  
The staff was raised defensively toward Bunny. “Leave me alone,” Frost said, his voice holding a warning but also a quiver of fear.

If Bunny wasn’t so mad he may have backed off. “It’s Easter, mate. My holiday. It’s spring time, time for you to go away.”

“Go away? Away where?!” the boy yelled. 

A burst of winter magic lashed out but Bunny dodged to the side, fully expecting the attack after their last encounter. Normally he’d let the kid go after a good tongue lashing but not this time. There was none of Frost’s usual teasing or taunts and playfulness. This was an all-out attack and Bunny was not about to sit back and take it. He lunged for the winter sprite but Frost leapt into the wind to be carried off toward the woods outside the small city. Bunny gave chase. The hunt was on. He jumped from roof top to roof top, over cars and street lights until he reached the trees. The kid was fast, he’d give him that but it was dangerous to race a rabbit, especially of the Pooka variety. Once he was back on the ground he was able to make up ground as the sprite dodged around trees and then he over took Frost.

The sprite gave a cry of surprise as he almost flew face first into Bunny. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” he yelled at Bunny as he reared back and shot straight up into the sky, the wind whipping against Bunny with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Tiring of the game of cat and mouse, Bunny pulled out his boomerang. “Not this time, kid,” he muttered as he pulled his arm back and threw the weapon with all his might. It sliced through the wind in an arch and struck its target dead on. A moment later Frost was plummeting out of the sky, his staff tumbling after him. With little thought Bunny commanded the trees’ branches to weaved together and catch Frost, tangling him in their limps before he hit the ground. “Now I think you and I need to have a little heart to heart about respecting the holidays,” Bunny said with a chuckle as he bounded up a tree to retrieve his catch. “I don’t know what North sees in you, Frost. You must have done something to gain his favor even if you’re on his Naughty List, but hell if I can see it. Cause quite frankly you’re nothing but a menace and…oh slag.” He sat back on his hunches after pushing back the hood covering the sprite’s head. There was a fair size slash across his temple and bright red blood was seeping into his pure white hair. Frost’s eyes were closed and he was obviously unconscious but what bothered Bunny more was that the spirit was just a boy, a teenager at that. Bunny always knew Frost was young but not this young and now he was hurt and it was all the Pooka’s fault.

The wind stopped howling and snow falling as its master lay tangled in the tree limps and soon the sun was able to push aside the thick clouds to shine upon the world once more, but Bunny no longer felt happy to see its shining face. Careful not to cause any more injuries, he slowly had the trees untangle from the boy and caught him before he fell to the snowy ground below. He held the boy close as he inspected the gash to his head. Yep, that was a nasty one, not something that he could leave unattended either. He couldn’t just leave the kid, not now.

He leaned against the trunk of the tree with the frost child in his arms. “Crikey…what am I supposed to do with you?” he muttered, staring down at an angelic face that was completely the opposite of the hellion he associated with Jack Frost. It was such a drastic change that he actually had to take a moment to let it all sink in. Okay, he couldn’t just sit here holding him until the boy woke up. The kid had a concussion, maybe a fractured skull. Immortal or not Jack needed medical attention and he wasn’t going to get that laying in the forest near his pond. So, letting his anger and resentment for the kid messing with yet another Easter, he slung the boy over his shoulder and carefully climbed down the tree. Once down he retrieved his boomerang and Jack’s staff then opened a tunnel to the Warren. Whether he liked it or not Jack was now his responsibility until he was healed. Of course that was easier said than done.

With Jack unconscious spring came into full swing within a few days. The temperature rose and snow melted. Bunny kept the youth in his burrow, in a guest room he never used. He treated the gash to his head and bandaged it. For the first few days Jack was in and out of consciousness, never for more than a few minutes and Bunny was getting more and more concerned. The boy didn’t eat or drink, barely spoke and didn’t seem to really know what was going. 

“Come on, kid,” Bunny muttered as he tried to get Jack to drink some water. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”

The boy only blinked at him, his bright blue eyes clouded and unseeing. Then they closed and his breathing slowed but this time he didn’t just slip into sleep as he had before. He became deathly still and breathing ceased. 

Bunny’s heart leapt to his throat. He shook the boy. “Jack? Jack! Damn it, wake up!” Never before had the Pooka been consumed by such fear. He didn’t know what to do. Jack’s body was as hard as a corpse. All he knew was that something was right. The boy was immortal and immortals didn’t die that this, they faded and Jack was not fading. In his panic all his years of knowledge went out the window. He was lost, scared and in terrible need of help.


	2. Chapter 2

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 2

Bunny tugged on his ears and raked his claws through the fur of his head. What have I done, he asked himself over and over as he stared at the Winter Sprite laying in the guest room nest. I killed Jack Frost! Good MiM, I killed Jack Frost! He was panicking. Everything he thought he knew about elementals didn’t seem to apply hear. He thought maybe, maybe Frost was in hibernation. That was normal but he knew elementals and he knew hibernation, it was a deep peaceful sleep that allowed one to recharge but Frost wasn’t sleeping. His chest didn’t rise or fall, he wasn’t breathing – Bunny had pressed his ear right next to the boy’s mouth hoping for even the smallest hint of breath. Nothing, notta, zilch. He rested his head on the boy’s chest, praying for a heartbeat with the same results. No, no, no! He tugged his ears to his shoulders, not sure what else to do. Logic failed him. He had never encountered this before…no, that was a lie. He didn’t want to think of the last time this happened to him. He didn’t want to think of the day his people died. Frost wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. Not from a little knock to the head. There had to be another explanation.

North! North would know what to do.

He leapt to his feet and out of the room, racing toward his tunnels with only half a mind to order some of the smaller warrior eggs to guard over the sprite’s body. He raced to the North Pole as if his very life counted on it. Not even the threat of Pitch could have made him run faster. His paws ached with the tension of each stride, the pads scraping against sharp rocks until he burst through the thick, heavy snow at the top of the world. The cold, which usually bit into his flesh like sharp knife, didn’t deter him as he raced across the tundra to Santoff Claussen. Yetis grumbled greetings and gasps of surprise as the Pooka ran past them and threw his body against the huge wooden doors of the main entrance. Phil, North’s head yeti, jumped out of the way, his brown eyes wide at the frazzled condition of the Guardian of Hope.

Bunny didn’t bother asking where North was, his animal instincts fully controlling his actions. His nose rose to the air, taking a deep sniff before racing through the workshop, jumping from the nearest banister to the huge center column the rose in the middle of the workshop all the way up to the top floor. He bounced from it to the next floor only stopping long enough to scent to air once more. Then he darted to the right, past working yetis and scurrying elves until he reached the ornate door to his best friend’s personal work space.

North jumped as the door suddenly opened, slamming against the wall. He had his chainsaw raised over a block of ice that he had accidentally cut the head of a princess doll he was designing. “How many times…Bunny?” he asked, surprised to see the Pooka. He turned off the saw and put it aside the removed his goggles. 

Bunny was panting, his blue-grey fur matted in sweat and dirt, paws bleeding and looking every bit as if he had just been through a horrid battle not racing through his tunnels. “Need your help,” Bunny panted, his chest heaving as he took large gulps of air. “Done something stupid…kid hurt…Frost dead.”

North’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Bunny, sit down. What are talking about? Who’s hurt? What on Moon happened to you?”

Bunny shook his head. “No time.” He tapped his injured foot against the polished wood floor.

The ground opened directly under the large Russian and North didn’t even get a chance to utter more than a curse before he was plunged into a tunnel. A spilt second later Bunny dove in after him. The return trip to the warren didn’t take half as long but by the time they reached the Warren. North was fuming when he rolled out of the tunnel and onto the lush grass of the Warren. Bunny bounded over him and started running toward his burrow, leaving North no choice but to follow after him.

With every passing moment North grew more and more concerned. He wondered about who could possibly be so injured for the Pooka to race all the way to Santoff Claussen and strain himself so bad. He feared that maybe it was Toothiana of Sandman. Bunny didn’t have many friends, not because the spirits didn’t like him but because he usually preferred to be by himself. He had trouble becoming close to anyone since the genocide of his race. So North hurried, prepared for the worse yet not prepared for whom he would find in the burrow. 

He followed the little eggs streaming out of one of the back rooms. Inside Bunny was crouched on a small nest, his ears pressed to his head, knees to his chest and keening softly. It was a complete contrast to the usual warrior everyone saw.

“Bunny, whatever is the mat…” asked North as he stepped into the room. His eyes widened at the small figure laying in the nest. The shock of white hair stood out against the hair and grass but the child like face was unmistakable. “Jack frost?” He looked from the unconscious boy to his friend. “Bunny, what happened?”

“I’m an idiot,” the Pooka moaned, rocking back and forth.

“Granted but what happened to boy?”

Bunny glared at the Russian, his nose flaring in anger but at the piercing gaze from the larger being he ducked his head submissively. That took North back. Bunny was never submissive to anyone let alone him.

“I lost my temper. The blighter messed with my holiday again and I…lost it.” His gaze turned pleading. “He’s dead.”

North’s brows rose to his hair line. “Dead?” That wasn’t possible. He gently but firmly pushed Bunny out of the way then sat next to the small youth. Pressing two fingers to the boy’s neck he felt for a pulse. None. Trying to keep himself from panicking he wet two fingers and held it under his nose, hoping for a breath. His shoulders slumped. There was no breath or heartbeat. No rise or fall of his small chest. It would appear Jack Frost had died of whatever injuries he occurred fighting Bunny. “What did you do?” he snapped at Bunny.

“It was just a knock to the head. It wasn’t supposed to seriously hurt him. I just wanted to teach him a lesson about respecting the holidays.”

North sighed as he brushed back the young sprite’s bangs, hoping to see some sort of movement but the boy was as hard as a fresh corpse. “It would appear your temper finally got the best of you.”

“I know,” the Pooka mumbled. Bunny curled on the bed, his head stretched out and staring at Frost like a pitiful pet that had just lost his master and was unsure what to do. It was very submissive, very animal like and lacking all logic. He keened softly, as if he could call the boy back to life.

North carded his large fingers through his friend’s thick matted fur, sadness gripping him at the sight of child’s body before them. “There’s nothing we can do for him now, Bunny. Let’s get you patched up and then give the lad a proper burial, dah?”

Bunny didn’t respond and it took much encouragement from North to get him out of the room and to the bathing pond just outside the burrow. He bathed and cleaned the Pooka, taking the time to scrub all the dirt and blood from fur and between toes and fingers, frowning when he saw just how bad the pads of his friend’s paws were. He helped his friend dry off and wrapped each paw, telling him to stay off them for a while and let the Moon help him heal. Once they were done North helped Bunny back to the burrow and had him rest on the old sofa in the tiny living room while he went to gather the body of the winter spirit in the back room.

Nothing had changed in the time they were gone and North was fully expecting to lift up a stiff body, but when he bent to lift the boy he gave a surprised gasp and stumbled back. The body was no longer stiff. Yes, Frost had not moved and appeared exactly as he had when North left. He still did not draw breath nor his heart beat but there was something different. A soft glow that reminded North of his fellow Guardian Nightlight, appeared on the boy’s pale skin, making him look ethereal. Like the personification of an angel. It was the glow of the Moon.

“Manny,” he whispered softly to himself, entranced by the sudden change. He watched curiously as a wisp of snowy white hair moved on a breeze that was not there. “What does this mean?” He gently touched the sprite’s pale cheek, marveling at not only the soft glow but the now soft cool cheek that only a half hour ago had been hard as carved ice. The tension he had held since seeing the child laying in the nest, presumably dead finally melted and North relaxed. He didn’t know Jack Frost very well but the few times he had spoken with the youth he had come to admire and expect great things from him. The idea of his life ending so young had brought him much sorrow.

Perhaps this was winter’s form of hibernation. It still concerned him to see Frost so deathly pale and immobile. Gently he slid his arms under the small body and lifted him up. He cradled Frost in his arms, taking brief moment to admire the youth’s handsome young face, his tattered clothes and glowing skin. The boy was breathtaking, but Bunny’s burrow was not the best place for him. He needed to be under the healing glow of the Moon to recharge. He was certain now the boy was simply hibernating although why he was as still as death boggled his mind. Perhaps the Man in the Moon could explain this. Now the real question was how he was going to get his new charge back to Santoff Claussen without using the tunnels. He had no magic teleportation globes on him and was reluctant to send Bunny back to his workshop to have a yeti open a portal for him. Ah, but Bunny should have an emergency one in the burrow somewhere. He had the perfect room in mind for the frost child, one that would allow the Moon’s bright glow to bath over him while he slept.

. . .

During the spring and summer Jack slept in a grand room in Santoff Claussen with huge bay windows and a large skylight above his bed. The Moon glowed brightly over him when it passed the Arctic. North watched over him, visiting the sleeping spirit often during the day and even Bunny made it a point to visit as often as possible. There were many times North would walk into the room to find the Pooka sitting next to the bed, talking to the sleeping boy or simply watching him. There was a look on his friend’s face that he had never seen before. A look of want and need that he was sure Bunny didn’t even notice. Perhaps it was due to the guilt he felt toward harming the boy or perhaps it was something more.

North had taken to washing Frost while he slept and finding him suitable clothing. The tattered shirt and pants that dated back to colonial days – North had seen the boy in the same pants for centuries, the shirt not as much but that was only due to the variety of cloaks and jackets the boy appeared in. As usual he was bare foot so North didn’t bother with socks. When he was done he felt much better about the child’s appearance. Jack Frost no longer looked like some hobo. Even Bunny approved.

It was early-August while Bunny was dozing in a large arm chair and North was making his afternoon visit that they saw the first noticed the first signs of Jack’s hibernation ending. North had laid a tray of carrots on the table next to Bunny’s chair – the Pooka was staying longer now that his rut was over and he was thinking more logically once more (Easter then rut was never a good combination especially when he had become a bit obsessive of the winter spirit) – was just about the leave when he saw Frost’s hand twitch. It was just a small movement and he would have dismissed it until he saw the fingers on his right hand curl, the first movement since Bunny brought him to North’s attention. Excited, the Russian expected Jack to wake up but nothing more happened. So he sat on the edge on the bed and pressed his fingers into the palm of the boy’s other hand. It curled around them, just a gentle squeeze that made North smile. Bunny awoke, as if sensing the subtle change in the room and smiled sleepily at the small hand holding North’s fingers.

“A few more weeks,” the Pooka murmured, his emerald eyes gazing at the boy he had spent the past few months watching over. “Then I get to properly kick his tiny pale ass.”

North rolled his eyes in amusement. As if he would actually allow that to happen but he highly doubted his friend would ever harm the youth after the fright his hibernation had caused. Little did either of them know the havoc the frost child was about unleash.


	3. Chapter 3

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 3

When Bunny came to visit their patient in late-August he was completely unprepared for the sudden changes in Jack. They would seem normal to anyone who thought the boy was simply sleeping and wasn’t there on an almost daily basis but for the Pooka it was cause for celebration. When he entered the room the boy was no longer laying flat on his back but rather on his side, the pillows that had been under his head were knocked onto the floor and blankets tangled around thin legs. Bunny hopped to the side of the bed, his paw immediately going to the boy’s forehead. Frost was still unusually cold but no longer that frigidness of death. His pale skin at more life to it and the most intriguing part was that the kid actually snored. But that wasn’t what made Bunny want to celebrate. No. The frost child pushed his forehead into Bunny’s paw, as if seeking the warmth it offered. 

Bunny froze in shock for a moment, debating whether to try and wake the boy or call for North or just let the boy absorb some of his warmth. It was rather amusing watching the boy snuggle his paw as if he were some large cat. Perhaps if he stayed a little longer Frost would wake up and then he could find out what had caused the boy to strike out as he did. In truth he was reluctant to move. Jack Frost was nothing like he expected. He looked so young, so angelic and so helpless. Not as small as the ankle-bitters but still in need of the same protection. He shook his head. Where had that thought come from? This was Jack Bloody Frost. The kid froze pipes and messed with his egg hunts and mouthed off when confronted, he was not some helpless child. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from him. 

What was happening to him? Since when did he start caring for the brat? Pulling his paw away he fisted it and got up. This was North’s territory. He should be the one here when Frost awoke, not Bunny.

“I’m happy to see you’re coming too, kid,” he murmured to the boy before heading for the door. It would probably still be a few days before Frost woke up so he wasn’t in a rush. Maybe he should have been.

Blurry blue eyes blinked open when the door clicked closed. “Uh?” Jack asked in a mumbled dried voice. He blinked several more times as he took in his surroundings. “Mhar arm ay?” He ran a hand over his eyes. What he saw made no sense and the light pouring in through the large bay windows hurt his eyes. He waited for them to adjust as he took stock of the situation. He was in a bed…a real bed with sheets and blankets. He was warm, not the blistering heat he sometimes awoke to when it summer should be giving way to fall so he wasn’t uncomfortable. The problem was the blinding whiteness just beyond the windows. It was winter outside. It was winter! He gasped, sitting up in the huge bed and its fresh sheets and staring out the window in horror. How did he sleep through all the other seasons until winter?

Stumbling out of bed he staggered to the windows and stared out over the vast winter wonderland beyond. This wasn’t Burgess. There was nothing outside but snow and…yetis? What the hell? He gave a surprised cry as a familiar large grey one glanced toward him. Then that yeti hollered to the others. Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. He stepped back, stumbling over the hem of his bottoms. He looked down at himself. Where were his clothes? Where did these come from? Why was he in Santa’s workshop? What the hell was happening? All he remembered was fleeing from the Easter Bunny and then…then falling. 

The yetis were moving, most likely to drag him out of the workshop as they had every other time he had tried to break in – although how he had gotten in this time was beyond him but that wasn’t the point. They were coming for him and he wasn’t sticking around to deal with Phil and his temper again. Now where was his staff? He looked around the room, his chest beating fiercely in desperation. Where is it?

His head shot up as he searched under the bed. There where footsteps beyond the door. Large heavy boots. North. Normally he would be more than happy to see the big guy. They rarely spoke but Jack admired the man greatly and all the cool toys he created – even if Jack never got one – but right now he wasn’t sure of anything. Without his staff he was helpless and he didn’t do helpless. He needed to find his staff and then get answers. He was in fight or flee mode and without his staff he was left with flee. There were yetis just outside the windows and without his staff he couldn’t call upon the wind to fly and it was unlikely he could outrun all of them. What did that leave him? Hiding under the bed? No, North would figure that out quickly enough. 

Jack’s heart stopped. The door opened and there stood North, looking over his shoulder and talking away to someone. Behind him was a distinct accent that made Jack’s head spine in sudden fright but no more so that the sudden commotion of yetis in the hall.

“What?” North asked, looking back in the hall to answer the yeti that yelled to him. “Boy is…asleep?” His blue eyes widened as he turned back to the room to see a very frightened Jack Frost staring back at him.

Before anyone could say or do anything else Jack darted for the door. He dove between North’s legs and rolled to his feet, racing down the hall before anyone knew what was happening. He heard North call after to him but he didn’t stop. He needed his staff. Once he had that then he would stop and ask what was going on. He had no idea how long he had been here, why he was here or anything. His mind was boggled, still clogged with sleep and in no condition to be running. Honestly, he wasn’t even used to running. He was used to flying and having the wind care for him, especially when he first awoke. Already his body wanted to collapse and go back to sleep. But he pushed himself harder, desperate to get away.

“Whoa, mate,” Bunny yelled, dashing in front of him, his arms wide. “Calm down.”

Jack gasped, skidding to a stop, his eyes frantic and darting about. He ducked under the Eater spirit as Bunny tried to grab him. The larger being dove for him, grasping his ankle and tripping the boy. Jack gave a cry as he fell face first to the wood floor. 

“Sorry, Frostbite but we need to talk,” Bunny said, squatting next to him, his nose twitching as he studied the youth.

Jack glared at him, determination in his wide blue eyes. Then to the Pooka’s surprise the boy kicked him hard in the face, the heel of his foot catching his nose. Bunny yelped, letting go of the sprite to nurse his nose. Jack didn’t hesitate, he kicked Bunny in the chest, knocking him back as he dashed to his feet and disappeared down the hall.

“Son of a-” Bunny cursed as North knelt next to him. “That little rat bag! When I get my claws on him…”

“Hush, Bunny,” North instructed, checking to make sure his friend was alright before continuing the chase. “The child is obviously frightened.”

“Not as much as he will be.”

North only sighed as he watched the boy duck around yetis and over elves in search of an exit. He raised his hand, silently instructing the yetis to stop chasing the child as he watched which direction the boy was going. It took only a moment for him to figure out where he was going and it was nowhere near an exit. The boy had no clue where he was going and seemed lost and confused. Chasing after him was only making matters worse. Had someone been there when Jack woke up they could have explained what was going on. North felt guilty for not being there for him, he had duties to attend to, but now he had to find a way to calm the boy before he hurt himself.

Not bothering to give chase he pulled a small magic globe from his pants pocket and whispered “Globe Room” before throwing it in front of him. He stepped through the swirling vortex that opened and reappeared on the top floor, feet from the huge Globe of Belief and directly in the path of the frightened sprite.

Jack didn’t see him, blind to everything but his fear and need to escape. He kept glancing behind him as if the devil himself was on his heels. Not looking where he was going, he only managed to stop himself from colliding into North at the very last second. Large blue eyes blinked up, tears of exhaustion and confusion staring up at North before the boy shook his head and turned on his heel, ready to dart somewhere else and not prepared for North wrap him in his large arms.

“No!” Jack cried, trying to pull free. His body temperature dropped as he fear grew and frost began to form wherever his body touched North’s. He struggled but North gave him no quarter.

“Shh…easy, Jack, easy,” North said gently as he sat on the floor with the struggling sprite.

“No! Let go! I didn’t do anything wrong!” the boy insisted, thrashing about. 

North held him a little tighter, not bothered by the cold as much as others might be. “It’s alright, little one. I know. You’re not in trouble.” He pressed his cheek against the crown of Jack’s head, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Jack as the other gently stroked his arm in a reassuring gesture. “Shh…”

Slowly Jack’s trashing stopped and gave way to tears as he slumped against the large man. “It’s not my fault,” he moaned. “They don’t need me anymore.”

“Who?” North asked softly.

But Jack only sobbed. “Why did they have to build a skating rink?”

“It was all because of a stupid skating rink?” Bunny asked, flabbergasted that such a small thing could set the boy off in such a way.

North glared at his friend as the boy turned in his arms and buried his face against North’s chest. He combed his fingers through Jack’s hair, murmuring words of encouragement, telling the child he was needed and loved but knew the boy didn’t believe him. He never met a sadder being in his life. This was not the mischievous winter spirit he had encountered so many times over the centuries. North held him tightly, silently promising never to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Easter ’68…What Come Have Been 4

It took quite some time to get Jack to calm down. To him it had only been a day or two since his encounter with Bunny at the indoor skating rink and while the Pooka couldn’t wrap his mind around why that bothered the boy so much or why he would lash out he did feel a bit of pity for the kid. Snow and ice were Frost’s elements and if there was one thing he did know about the sprite it was that he liked to have fun and that often included skating circles around the ankle-bitters regardless if they couldn’t see him. Even with all the havoc and chaos the winter sprite caused he seemed more interested in having a good time than any real harm. Well unless one included the kick to Bunny’s nose and chest. They still smart and Bunny’s nose twitched in pain from time to time. How could a kid that small take out a martial art expert like him? Surprise attack, that’s all. Yeah, that was it. He would be better prepared next time.

Jack paced in front of North, completely flustered and still quite upset. “I don’t understand. Why am I here?” he asked for the third time, as if the answers they gave made absolutely no sense to him.

Bunny wanted to grab him and shake him. How could he not understand what they were trying to tell him? “We thought you were dead.”

Jack waved his arms in front of his face, trying to wipe out his words. “Why would you think I was dead? Look, I’m here…alive. You never heard of hibernation, kangaroo?”

The Pooka blinked in surprise. “What did you just call me?” He paws fisted as he straightened, ready to throttle the little punk.

But Jack completely ignored him as he paced. Tears were frozen to his cheeks and he looked far younger than he should. It didn’t help that the clothing he wore – an old pair of pajama bottoms and t-shirt from North’s youth – were three sizes too big and he kept tripping over the hem of the legs. The boy would glare at his feet and tug the pant legs up but the moment he let go he was tripping again. Bunny was just waiting for him to fall on his face again. It would be such sweet justice. Of course every time he started to titter North would grab the brat and right him. The Russian shot Bunny a warning glare and with a grunt the Pooka kept his comments to himself, but as soon as he got the kid alone he was going to tell Frost just what he thought of his little tantrum.

“Where’s my staff?” the boy suddenly asked, stopping in his tracks and looking up at North with large eyes.

North’s brows furrowed and he glanced to Bunny, making Jack look at him, too. “Bunny, what did you do with his staff?”

The Pooka grinned, giving Frost a nasty look. “Back at the Warren. And you’re not getting it back, mate. Not until you learn some control.”

“What?” the boy cried out. He stormed up to Bunny, his youthful face a fury of emotion and the air around them dropped a few degrees. “You can’t do that. It’s mine. It’s all I have!”

The Easter spirit folded his arms across his chest smugly. “Then you best learn some control, huh? I’m not going to keep putting up with you ruining my holiday.”

“But…”

“Hard huh, not having any Believers? All that snow and ‘fun times’ yet not one sees you,” Bunny continued, his grin growing. His voice became low, just above a whisper. “Without your stick it’s like you don’t even exist.”

Jack’s eyes widened in horror then narrowed as fresh tears formed. He closed his eyes and turned away. A small part of Bunny instantly regretted his harsh words but not enough to apologize. He had a large number of things he wanted the kid to hear but he wouldn’t say them in front of North. Once he had Frost alone he would give the boy the tongue lashing of a life time.

“Bunny,” North sighed, reaching for Jack only to be shrugged off. “I am sorry, Jack. Bunny will bring your staff here as soon as possible.”

“Like hell,” Bunny snorted.

Jack just hugged himself, looking miserable and tired. He really should be back in bed not running about so soon after coming out of hibernation. He was probably starving. North seemed to think the same thing as he scooped up a tray of cookies a pair of elves were trying to sneak away with. He held it out to the pale youth.

“Cookie?” he asked in a bright voice that was meant to ease the child and make him smile.

Jack only shook his head, not even looking at the tray. “Am I a prisoner?”

“For now,” said Bunny with a snort.

“No, no, of course not,” North objected, glaring at Bunny. “Jack, please, think of yourself as my personal guest. As soon as Bunny brings your staff you are free to leave.”

A small nod was Jack’s only answer.

North gave Jack’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Bunny will return your staff.” He gave the Pooka a pointed look. “But until he does I will like to help you any way I can. You said Burgess built an indoor skating rink? I’m sure that must be very upsetting. But you must realize that regardless of this many people will still skate outdoors.”

“It won’t be the same,” the boy sniffled, a fresh bout of tears rolling down his cheeks.

“True, but it is safer.”

He gave a shrug. “So what’s next? Indoor skiing? Indoor snowball fights? They’re not going to need me, North. Even if they never believed in me I at least felt needed. When children got lost and scared I could always cheer them up with a snowball fight and by building snowmen but if everything is indoors then who would play outside?” He gave the Guardian large pleading eyes, begging for some sort promise that it would never come to that and fearing the answer.

“Children will always play outside,” North assured.

“Yeah, but families now vacation in warmer places, too. They don’t like the cold.” He hung his head. “They don’t like me.”

“Oh, Jack,” North said softly, pulling him into another embrace.

Jack stiffened, not used to being touch and again that sense of fight or flee gripped him. Very few people – well spirits at least – had touched him since he awoke in his pond outside Burgess 250 years ago. Most were not meant in comfort but to hurt him and chase him away. The other elements didn’t like him, especially the spring spirits – just look at the Easter spirit. So comforting touches were rare and Jack wasn’t sure what to do. Before, when North caught him and held him tightly Jack had turned into him and sobbed, although why he had done so and why he had felt so safe in the big man’s arms he couldn’t understand. Yet even now he felt safe in North’s strong embrace, not threatened in the least. So he relaxed and leaned into him slightly.

It was several hours later and much annoying prompts from North to eat something…anything that Jack requested to go back to the room he had woken up in. Yes, he was hungry, starving even but he couldn’t make himself comfortable enough to eat, not with the stupid kangaroo glaring at him or smirking at Jack’s discomfort. Okay, so he ruined Easter but did that really entitle Bunny to hold a grudge? After all, it wasn’t like it did it on purpose. Worse, the rabbit insisted on following North and Jack back to his room.

“If you need anything, anything at all, Jack, don’t hesitate to call. Any of the yetis or elves will find me for you,” North said as he opened the door for him.

“Where are my clothes?” Jack asked, tugging up the oversized pant legs again. “No offense but I can probably fit Bunny in here with me.”

North chuckled and gave a nod. “In the closet. I’ve mended the knees. They are very important to you?”

Jack gave a tiny nod. “I’ve had them all my life…like my staff.”

“Ah…” the Russian said, sending Bunny another glare. The Pooka only rolled his eyes. “Well, I must get back to work. Do not be afraid to come see me when you wish.”

“Thanks,” the boy murmured going to the closet to fetch his leather trousers and tunic. Unfortunately the leather jacket wasn’t there. His shoulders fell. He liked that jacket and it had taken forever to find one that didn’t swim on him. He waited until he heard the bedroom door close before leaning his forehead against the door frame of the closet. This sucked, this really sucked. No staff, no leather jacket. Stuck at the North Pole – okay, that wasn’t so bad, North was kind of cool. What else could go wrong?

“We need to talk, mate,” Bunny suddenly said.

Jack groaned, cracking one eye open to see the Easter spirit was still in the room. So much for changing into his own clothes. “Look, I’m sorry I screwed up your holiday, Bunny,” he said, wanting to be alone for a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He was tired, despite just waking from hibernation. He would be for a few days at least until he found something to eat. Usually there were fruit trees ready for harvest close to his cave, ripe with apples and plums. His stomach grumbled. Maybe he should have taken up North’s offer but he wasn’t ready to take handouts from anyone.

He gasped when the larger spirit was suddenly invading his personal space. Unlike North, Bunny seemed threatening and ready to hurt him. He staggered back, needing to get a little space between them. The rabbit always made him flustered. A small cry escaped him as he tripped over his pant legs and he gave a small oath to get a rid of them as soon as possible as his backside hit the floor.

Bunny chortled in laughter. “First day with your feet?” he asked, looming over the boy.

Glaring at him, Jack tried fixing the pants again and getting to his feet only to have a large furry foot press on his chest and push him back down.

“Now, we’re gonna talk, Frostbite, ‘bout this whole messing with my holiday situation,” Bunny said, his voice holding a warning growl for Jack to stay put. “Now if this was the first time and all due to some upsetting discovery I’d let it go but this isn’t the first time or even your worse offense. Hell, at least this wasn’t like the whole Titanic incident.”

“I didn’t do that! You know icebergs form without me, right?”

Bunny just snorted in response.

“Like you always do everything right?” Jack shot back, grunting when the larger being decided to sit on him when he tried to get up. “Must be a shame humans can make chocolate just as good if not better than yours.” Honestly he never tasted any Easter chocolate. The first and last time he found one of Bunny’s precious eggs he was nearly throttled for trying to peel back the wrapping and take a taste rather than leave it for the children. But the remark got the desired effect as the rabbit’s eyes narrowed and nostrils flared in anger. One furred fist raised and Jack smirked at the potential threat. “How’s your nose, cottontail?”

Instead of striking the brat Bunny pinned the boy’s arms above his head with one large paw as he waved a finger from his other hand at the boy’s face. “You bloody snot nose brat. North and I have spent the last four months worrying over you and this is the thanks we get. I know North is blind when it comes to kids but even he should be able to see right through you. You’re a no good, self-absorbed brat who cares for no one but yourself and…” 

Jack’s eyes widened, not at the older spirit’s words – he no longer heard a word Bunny said – but at the strange feeling of warm fur against his arms, weight against his lower belly and warm, carrot scented breath against his face. It was an odd combination. He watched as Bunny continued to rant but couldn’t focus the words. Blinking, he shook his head, trying to focus.

“No?” Bunny asked. “What do you mean no?”

“Huh?”

The oversize rabbit shifted his weight, inadvertently rubbing against Jack’s groin. The boy gasped, not expecting the sudden move or the flood of warm that pooled there as the furry hand gripped his wrists tighter, almost painfully. His breath hitched at the numerous touch sensations that raced through him. It was too much. His cock was growing hard and painful. He needed up. Twisting his hips he tried to buck Bunny off him only to have the rabbit-man grind into him and hold him down.

“I’m not done, Frostbite. If you ever…kid? Hey, I’m not letting you up so calm the hell down and…”

“Get off, get off!” Jack panicked. His stomach felt as if it would explode and suddenly needed to pee something bad. Every inch of him tingled in ways he never had before. He began to thrash. No…this wasn’t right. “GET OFF!”

“Whoa…relax,” Bunny tried, shifting his weight some more as he grasped Jack’s cheek and tried to calm him. “Hey, I’m not that mad. I’m just saying you need to learn some control and…”

Jack bucked, pushing himself against Bunny. His body became tense for several long seconds, his heels scrapping against the floor. Despite his small size, he was actually able to lift Bunny even if only a few inches. His vision washed out to blinding white as the strange sensation of heat and pleasured raced through him. Warmth spilled into his pants. Then as fast as it happened in was over. Jack slumped on the ground under a very surprised Bunny feeling drained and pleasantly warm…until he met Bunny’s gaze.

Bunny leaned over him, his emerald eyes wide as he stared down at equally wide crystal blue. His nose twitched and ears pressed to his head as he took in the boy’s scent. “Mate, did you…did you just cum?”

Frost coated the boy’s face and he scrambled out from under Bunny. “Oh my God!” he gasped. He pressed himself against the nearest wall and stared at Bunny with wide frightened eyes. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. I’m sorry. I just…no one ever touches me. I didn’t think… I’m sorry.” Ashamed he covered his face, not wanting the Easter spirit to hate him more than he already did. Why did those touches affect him so much? They were not out of love or anything remotely friendly. “I need to get out of here,” he muttered to himself. He wasn’t awake enough to deal with any of this. His mind was still far too muddled. He couldn’t think straight. Everything was getting to him. He hated to first few days after hibernation. It was like his body and mind was super sensitive.

He gasped as a large paw landed on his shoulder and another tilted his chin to make him look up. His gaze met Bunny’s but rather than seeing hate all he saw was a growing concern. He remember – vaguely – seeing the same thing just before his hibernation took him…when Bunny was caring for him. He shook his head, trying to understand what was going on, why his body was acting so strangely. He already felt heat pooling in his groin once more and Bunny was only touching his face and shoulder. Was it the warmth, the fur? He didn’t know. He didn’t feel this way when North touched him.

“No one’s ever touched you? You mean sexually?” Bunny asked, raising a curious brow.

“Never. No one has ever touched me in any way until today,” Jack whispered, feeling ashamed and uncertain if that was how he should be feeling. Something deep in the back of his mind said what had happened was wrong and that he shouldn’t allow himself to feel such things but at the same time he wanted more. He wanted to be touched and to feel that same strange sensation again. He banged his head against the wall. “What’s wrong with me?” he moaned. He’d been awake less than five hours and already his world was turned upside-down.

“Shh…” Bunny said, his voice gentle for the first time. “Nothing’s wrong, Jackie. You’re just very sensitive. It happens when you have no contact with anyone else. You’re touched starved, that’s all.”

“Touch starved,” Jack repeated, pulling his knees to his chest. He shivered as the larger being wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against a warm furry chest. He bit back a sob, already feeling as if he allowed Bunny to see too much of his emotions but damn if it didn’t feel good to be held, to have warm hands run over him, hands that were covered in fur. He leaned into Bunny, ignoring the growing heat in his groin.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Bunny said gently, pressing his muzzle to Jack’s temple. “I’ll take care of you…if that’s what you want.”

Closing his eyes, Jack nodded. As much as it frightened him he wanted to experience that wonderful touch again, even if Bunny hadn’t meant it before. He felt the warm touch of Bunny’s paw press firmly on his groin through his pants and rub his hardening length. He moaned softly, pushing against that wonderful paw.

“I’ve got you, Jackie, I’ve got you,” Bunny whispered in his ear so gently that Jack almost couldn’t believe it was the same spirit who just minutes earlier was yelling at him. For the first time in his young life Jack let himself forget his loneliness and fear and gave into this new sensation. His hand cupped Bunny’s, moving with it and pushing it more firmly against him, marveling at the texture of the fur under his fingers and the firmness that squeezed him through his pants.

. . .

From the shadows a pair of amber eyes watched the two, curious about the fear that had surrounded the usually peaceful Santoff Claussen. The gaze centered on the youth the fear had emanated from, a fear so sweet it was almost tangible. It was still there just not quite as strong as before, diluted by a need nearly as primal. The boy was just a bundle of emotions that seemed to contrast each other but one thing was certain; the child was lonely and terribly afraid. Something Pitch Black could contend with. He felt a need he hadn’t felt in many centuries that only grew as he watched the sprite moan under Bunnymund’s touch. He would keep a close eye on this spirit. Who knows, he might prove quite useful.


	5. Chapter 5

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 5

What a weird turn of events, Bunny thought as he laid Jack in bed. If anyone asked him if he ever had romantic thoughts toward Jack Frost he would have killed them on the spot. Hell, even now he wasn’t sure what he thought of the kid. Yeah, he was cute, he’d admit that but there were lots of cute sprites out there who weren’t nearly as annoying as Frost yet there was something about him. Something almost human. He sure as hell wasn’t like most elementals. He was more like North, in his younger days when he was just as mischievous and troublesome. Maybe that was what he was seeing, a younger version of his best friend and rival. Oi, just what the world needed, another North! He gave a quiet snicker as he tucked the youth in bed. They were both associated with winter so it wasn’t that far of a stretch.

Pausing as he went to turn away, he looked back at the sleeping youth. He really should get him changed and cleaned up. The boy was going to be real uncomfortable when he woke up in the morning with his undies full of cum. He still couldn’t believe the kid actually had an orgasm while he was lecturing him. Grated he didn’t help that the boy was touched starved and probably never been pinned before with someone sitting so close to his groin. He was sure if he should be insulted or flattered. Of course the fact Jack had asked him to touch him more he completely floored but no more so than the fact he had offered to do. He ran a paw over his ears. Okay, this was crazy. What was he doing sitting here like some love sick pup thinking about touching the boy? He could see the wave of emotions that crossed the boy’s face as he came by simple touches. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. 

Enough, he chastised himself, getting to his feet. Jackie needs sleep. Jackie. He shook his head. Time to go. He tapped his foot to the floor and opened a tunnel back to his Warren. He needed to clear his head before he did something completely stupid. 

He never noticed the amber eyes watching him as he disappeared down the tunnel or the ways the shadows deepened for just a moment before vanishing all together.

. . .

North was pleasantly surprised when Jack wandered into the kitchen the next morning, a yeti showing him the way. The boy seemed in much happier spirits. Perhaps it was the fact he was wearing his usual trousers but kept the oversize t-shirt. He looked more comfortable to say the least. Jack’s jaw hung open as his gaze swept over the large room. Then his eyes closed as he sniffed the air, and North swore he heard Jack’s belly rumble. He gave a small chuckle as he piled a plate with bacon, eggs, whole wheat toast and slices of fruit.

“Hungry?” he asked. He already knew the answer even if Jack said the opposite.

Jack bit his lip, looking like a child starving, and shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said shyly.

North chuckled loudly as he grasped the boy’s shoulder in one hand and sat him at the table and placed the plate of food in front of him. “Of course you are. Eat up, there’s plenty where that came from.”

He watched Jack with amusement as the boy stared at the food wide eyes the size of saucers. The boy glanced to him, as if unsure if it was all for him. Then he picked up a fork, looking the utensil over before poking the eggs with it. It took a few minutes of poking before he finally decided it was safe to eat and took a bite of the eggs. North grinned widely as he watched Jack eat with gusto. He placed a large glass of milk in front of him to help wash it all down. Then he turned back to the stove and started working on his own breakfast.

“North,” Jack asked as he swabbed his toast through the egg yolk. “Is Bunny usually so…direct?”

“Direct? Yes, very straight forward. I’m sorry he hurt you,” North answered as he laid out several thick strips of bacon. “His people skills leave a lot to be desired some days.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I sort of desired it. I do need to keep my emotions in check, I suppose.” He chewed on the toast thoughtfully. “I’ve never seen a rabbit like him before. I never thought they came in his size.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” The Russian flipped his eggs. “Actually, he’s not really a rabbit, no matter what he may say. He’s a Pooka.”

“A whatta?”

North placed his food on a plate and shut off the stove. He sat at the table opposite Jack. “A Pooka. He’s an intergalactic traveller who settled here several million years ago.”

Jack spat out his food in shock and North frowned in disapproval. He wiped his mouth with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I mean, seriously? He’s an alien?”

“Yes.” North’s brows rose, as if confused by Jack’s surprise. To him this must be as normal as breathing.

“Wow…” Now Jack was really confused. Last night he had been pinned down by the oversize rabbit – no, alien – and had his first orgasm while humping into him. Oh God, this was so messed up. Frost coated his cheeks as his embarrassment grew. His body tingled at the memory. As weird as it was it still felt really good.

“Jack?” North asked, watching him with concern.

“Does he have a girlfriend? Or mate, I guess would be the better term?”

“No. He’s the last of his kind, but that is not I story for me to tell.”

“Oh…oh wow, I never knew.”

North gave a nod. “I was a long…long time ago.”

Jack fell quiet. Wow, he never would have guessed Bunny was an alien or the fact that there were no others like him. He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of fruit he never tried before. It was sweet and tart and really, really good. Later he would learn it was a mango as North cut another one into chunks for him. They chatted for a while longer about almost everything. North wanted to know all about him, where he lived, what he did and Jack was very shy about talking about himself. He much rather see the workshop and all the amazing toys he had fought so long to see but the yetis had always stopped him. That surprised North. He never knew Jack had tried to break into Santoff Claussen and asked why he hadn’t just knocked at the front door as asked while he was delivering gifts to the children. Jack shrugged and said he was always so busy and never had time for him. North promised to make time and while Jack doubted that would ever happen he did feel much better.

It was days before Bunny came back by which time Jack’s legs were tired from all the walking he did around the workshop. Most of the time North took pity on him and they spent most of their time in his private workshop so they could talk while he worked. Jack sat curled up on the window seat, watching in amazement as North carved large blocks of ice into the most intricate toy designs. And while jack insisted he wasn’t a child when North asked him his opinion, he soon found himself playing with the odd one, even racing a small car against North. There was much laughter to be had.

When Bunny came Jack was laying on his belly, chatting away about how he would change things just a little, a tweak here and there, just to make them a little different from each other. He had a series of sketches on the floor between them, based off of race cars he had seen at a track last fall. North listened intently, completely enthralled by the boy’s creativity. He didn’t even notice Bunny there until Jack gave an eep when the Pooka put one large foot on the boy’s rear.

“Watch ya got there, mate?” asked Bunny as he squat next to Jack.

The boy’s entire face and neck frosted and he shyly looked away. “Just having a little fun,” he murmured.

Bunny grinned and watched in fascination as the frost travelled down Jack’s spine to the curve of his rear, revealed only way the thin t-shirt that had risen partially up his back from his position on the floor. Even his shoulders, which had a pale dusting of freckles he had never noticed before, were covered in frost. The boy seemed utterly flustered by his sudden appearance. “Fun huh?” he asked. He raised a back paw to scratch an inch behind his ear. “Looks like you’re improving on North’s designs. About time the old blow heard had some fresh eyes to look his work over.”

North gave a huffed, clearly insulted by the Pooka’s accusation, but he smiled fondly at Jack when the boy looked up in concern. He didn’t want to insult the great toy inventor. “It is always good to have another to hatch out new designs with,” he assured. “And you are quite talented, my boy.”  
Jack beamed at the praise, his smile looking as bright as the sun and it made North smile wider, too. Bunny lowered his hind paw in awe. North was always ready with an easy smile and a good laugh but he had never seen his friend look at anyone the way he was Jack, as if they were kindred spirits. The Pooka tilted his head to the side, taking in Jack’s expression. He was sure he never saw the kid smile like that before, not even when he came. No, that was a whole different expression. That was meant just for him.

The boy continued showing North his drawings and even explained to Bunny why he thought they would make excellent additions to North’s toys – a variety of shapes and designs were better than the same car in different colors. The toy maker agreed, pinning the drawings to the wall beside his work table. “These are wonderful, Jack. Truly magnificent. I will start on them come morning.”

“Can I help?” Jack asked, his voice meek with a note of fear of rejection.

“If you wish. I would greatly enjoy that.”

That beaming smile returned and he all but jumped to his feet. “Great!” He paused, suddenly unsure what to do. He glanced at Bunny, then around him. A frown marred his youthful face. “Did you bring my staff?”

The Pooka shrugged. “I must have forgotten. Sorry, mate.”

Jack’s shoulders fell and his face hardened. A snarky remark was on his lips but he swallowed it and shrugged dismissively. “Whatever.” He gave a small yawn before giving North a sleepy small. “I’m going to head to my room. I’m still not at full strength, especially without my staff. Thanks for hanging out with me.”

The large man patted his shoulder, his eyes full of affection for the sprite. “No, Jack, thank you for your fresh ideas. They will prove most useful.” He pulled Jack into a small embrace and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, my boy.”

“You too, big guy.”

North chuckled at the nickname and ruffled the boy’s hair as he pulled away. He watched as Jack left the room, his gaze never wavering as he took in the small lithe form that proved much stronger than it appeared. He blinked in surprise when Bunny followed the boy.

“Bunny?” he called, expecting his old friend to visit with him longer.

“Just need to discuss a few things with Jackie, North,” the Pooka called back. “I’ll be back soon.” The door closed behind him and North was left scratching the back of his head. Bunny was certainly acting strange since Jack came into their mist. Maybe the old grump was finally warming up to the winter spirit.

. . .

“Jack,” Bunny called, catching up to the youth at the lift. When the boy looked up he gave an apologetic smile. “I honestly did forget your staff. I was working in the garden the last few days. It slipped my mind.”

“It happens,” Jack said dismissively, but his voice echoed doubt and hurt. The boy must have never been parted from the stick until now. Bunny couldn’t quite understand the importance of it but he made a note to bring it his next visit. The youth began fidgeting as the lift slowly moved downward. “Bunny?”

“Yeah, mate?”

“About the other day…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…you know, do that.” He rubbed his arm, refusing to look at the Easter spirit.

“Don’t worry about it. It happens to everyone,” Bunny assured. He folded his arms across his chest, keeping his paws to himself. In truth he had stayed away the last few days because he couldn’t stop thinking about the sprite, the scent of him after he came, his face twisted in sweet agony as orgasm rode over him, of the way his face frosted when embarrassed. 

“It does?”

Bunny chuckled. “You’ve been alone too long, mate. You’re a hormonal teen who’s never had release before. It was bound to happen.”

Some of the tension eased from Jack’s shoulders. “You never told North.”

“It’s none of his business. You had a problem, we fixed it. End of story.”

“Yeah…” But he didn’t sound so sure. He glanced at Bunny then away as the lift came to a stop in the residential wing. He got off, fully expecting Bunny to head back up to North, instead the Pooka followed him. A thrill of delight raced up his spine but he pushed it down. Just because Bunny touched him once didn’t mean it was going to happen again. He paused outside his door, suddenly scared to go in alone. He wanted, no needed to be touched again. He needed that warmth from Bunny again. But he was unsure how to ask or if it was even right to. After all, they weren’t the same species and the Easter spirit didn’t really like him, he just helped him out of a very strange situation. 

It was Bunny who made the first move. He touched Jack’s shoulder and gently turned him around. “Have you never known a loving touch?” the older spirit asked.

The boy chewed his lower lip. “Only yours…would you…could you do it again?”

There was a hungry look in the Easter spirit’s bright green eyes. “Yes, and more,” Bunny promised, tilting Jack’s face upward and pressing his muzzle to his lips. Pooka faces were not meant for kissing humans but over the countless years and time Bunny had to take a partner during his rut or force himself into hibernation, he had adapted to kissing. He licked Jack’s upper lip, thrilling in the way the boy stiffened in shock then slowly relaxed, even swooning in Bunny’s arms. Keeping one arm around the youth he opened the door and gently pushed Jack inside. “Take off the t-shirt and get on the bed,” he instructed as he closed the door behind them.

Jack staggered to the bed and stripped off his shirt. Then climbed on the bed and waited.

Amused, Bunny grinned, feeling as if he were talking to a small child. “Lay down.”

“But…”

“Lay down, Frostbite. We’re doing things differently this time.”

Reluctantly Jack did as he was told; which was obviously hard for the boy. It seemed unless you were North – and even then that was questionable given the kid’s history – he didn’t listen to anyone. But Jack laid back, his head cushioned on the pillows. Satisfied, Bunny climbed on the bed next to him.

“Alright, now just closed your eyes and try not to think of anything. Shouldn’t be too hard for you,” he teased.

“Don’t be an ass, kangaroo. Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

Bunny pinched his nipple again and Jack yelped but arched into it. The kid was so touch sensitive that even a little pain had him yearning for more. “I’m a Bunny, mate. Get smart with me again and I’ll leave you like this, hot and bothered with no chance of release. I’m guessing having an ice cold hand doesn’t help get you off, does it?” There was that beautiful frost again, decorating wonderfully pale cheeks. “Alright, now just relax.”

Jack let out a sigh and slowly relaxed under him. Bunny raised the youth’s arms above his head then slowly ran the back side of his paws over them, letting his fur caressed the touch starved sprite and fully enjoying the way the Jack shifted about, obviously ticklish, even if he hadn’t known it. He was biting his lips, trying to stifle giggles as Bunny’s paws moved lower.

“Bunny,” he giggled as the paws moved under to his under arms.

“Hush,” Bunny said softly. He ran his paws over Jack’s chest, tweaking his nipples and running down to his navel and back up. He did this several times. It didn’t take much to get the boy aroused and soon enough Jack was twisting underneath him.

“Bunny! Bunny…I’m…” Jack mumbled, his head twisting to one side.

It was a beautiful sight. Jack craned his neck back, his hands fisting as his back arched. Bunny fought not to touch the boy’s groin but remnants of his rut still clouded his mind and the scent of Jack’s arousal pulled at him more than it had the first time Jack came. He fumbled with Jack’s belt and the ties to his pants until he was able to tug them down just enough to release his erection. He stared at it for a long moment, admiring the dark pink head before engulfing it whole and sucking greedily. Jack’s cries grew in volume and he bucked and twisted under him in obvious sensory overload. The boy came with such a scream it was sure to be heard in every corner of the old fortress and Bunny savored the taste as he licked him clean.

. . .

North’s brows furrowed as he raised his fist to knock on Jack’s door. The boy was moaning, as if in the throes of a nightmare, the sound only growing louder by the moment. Concerned he pushed open the wooden door, ready to comfort the boy should it be needed. He wasn’t expecting to walk into what he did. Jack laid in bed, his shirt gone and pants pulled down under his rear. What was more surprising was Bunny’s head between Jack’s legs and head bobbing up and down slowly. Jack was thrashing about, moaning and crying and seemingly overwhelmed by what was happening to him.

North was at a lost at what to do. He stood there transfixed. For a brief moment he made eye contact with Jack. The boy gave a start, looking frightened and ashamed then his back arched and he covered his face as Bunny’s muzzle pressed firmly into his groin. Jack’s back arched and he gave a scream. 

Surprised, North stepped out of the room, leaving the two to finish. His heart raced as the image of Jack’s beautiful face twisted in such pleasure refused to leave him. It would seem Jack wasn’t quite as innocent as he thought, or perhaps Bunny was teaching him bad things. Either way, he would not be getting that image out of his mind any time soon. And with it came old desires he hadn’t entertained in quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 6

Bunny couldn’t help the rumble of laughter that filled him as Jack tried to snuggle even closer to him. The kid was a bloody octopus. Every limp was wrapped around Bunny and hugging him tightly, as if afraid he would suddenly disappeared. In fact, Jack had mumbled that as he fought against sleep, terrified he would wake up to discover this was all some wonderful dream and be alone once more. Bunny stroked the youth head, smiling fondly at the mess of white hair that had wiggled under his chin and pressed firmly into his scruff. A small curious hand snaked between their bodies to touch Bunny’s neither regions but the Pooka caught it before Jack could get to far and pulled it back up to his chest.

“Don’t you be doing that, Snowflake. Get yourself in trouble that way,” he warned, feeling the hints of arousal those wondering fingers had caused.

“But…”

“Hush. We’ll get there in time,” he assured, hugging him once more. “Lots of time for that.”

Jack murmured something into his fur making Bunny grin. This wasn’t the first time Jack tried to touch him since Bunny gave him head. He felt it necessary to return the favor in some way no matter how much Bunny assured him it was okay. But rather than let the boy do something he clearly wasn’t prepared for, he held Jack close and waited patiently for him to succumb to sleep. He was tempted to call Sandy and have him give the boy a good dose of dreamsand. A shiver ran up his spine as Jack attempted to squeeze even closer, his cold seeping into his fur.

“Jackie, no offense, but you can’t climb in my skin,” he chuckled. He gave a wince as his fur was tugged.

“Sorry…you’re just so warm.”

“And you’re an iceberg.”

“Oh,” he murmured, pushing away. 

Bunny caught him and pulled him close again. “I didn’t say pull away. If you like the warmth then stay put and go to sleep.”

“You sure?”

He placed a paw on the back of Jack’s head and tucked his head back on his scruff. “I’m sure, kiddo. Go to sleep.”

He felt the boy smile and rub his nose into his fur before relaxing completely in his embrace. A few minutes later his breathes deepened and he was in a sound sleep as Bunny rubbed his back in soft soothing patterns. Bunny continued rubbing his back for nearly twenty more minutes before the door cracked open and North popped his head in. He held his breath, expecting an outburst – North had a tendency to over react and this was bound to be one of those situations – but instead the Russian gave him a look and gestured with his head for Bunny to come to the hall. With a groan, the Pooka untangled surprisingly long limbs from around him and gently adjusted Jack on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Without the frost spirit wrapped around him Bunny was able to regain some of his heat and shake out the last of the cold that had begun to seep into his spine. The boy sure was cold but he was nice to snuggle with. He gave the boy one last smile before following North out to the hall with a sigh.

“I know what you’re going to say,” he started before North could begin his lecture. He leaned against Jack door and folded his arms over his chest. “The kid had a problem and I’ve been helping him.”

“And he needed your head between his legs for that?” North asked, his brows low and eyes narrowed.

Bunny blinked. “What? How…”

“I thought the boy was having a nightmare, that boogeyman might be bothering him, so I checked on him only to find you abusing him,” North said sternly.

“Abusing? North…geez Nick, you have no clue what’s going on.” He banged his head against the door then almost panicked that he woke the boy when he heard a soft murmur and his name through the door. He glanced back to the angry Russian and lowered his voice. “Jack…had an accident the other day. He’s never been touched before…by anyone, human, spirit or otherwise, so when I pinned him to the ground he… I was an accident but I told him if he needed to be touched I’ll help him. He’s touched starved.”

“Yes, that is way I pat his shoulder and hug him not…” He waved his hand toward the room. “this. He is a child.”

Bunny shook his head. “He’s far from being a child. Naïve, yes but he’s discovered needs he never knew he had and they need to be taken care of. I’m just helping him.”

“And how far are you planning to take this?”

“Nick…”

North shook his head and sighed. “He is beautiful,” he said absently, making Bunny look up. “I’ll admit, I’ve been having naughty thoughts since walking in on you. I haven’t seen someone so lovely in many years.”

“What are you saying?” Bunny asked suspiciously.

The larger spirit shook his head and walked away. “It’s nothing, Bunny, just silly fantasy.”

“Uh huh, I know that look, North,” the Pooka said, hurrying after him.

The Russian entered the lift and headed to his sitting room where his nightly cocoa and fruit cake waited for him. He didn’t answer Bunny as he made his way there, his expression one of deep thought. It made the Guardian of Hope worry, nothing good ever came when North got into one of his moods. They were rare and very far between, a remnant of his time as a bandit. It was when his Cossack side emerged and he was on the hunt for a great treasure. This could only mean trouble.

“Winter sprite is a Christmas element not Easter,” he muttered more to himself than Bunny as he took up his cocoa and sat in his overstuff arm chair.

Bunny blinked, not sure he heard right. “Wait, are you saying that because he’s a winter elemental that he belongs with you not me?” The look his friend gave him took him back. It was challenging, almost threatening and Bunny felt his hackles rise in the sudden need to defend Jack from whatever plans North was concocting.

“Just stating facts, old friend.”

He shook his head as he palmed his forehead. “Do you even hear yourself? Are you seriously considering trying to get with Jack? I know you’re lonely but this is Jack Frost. He’s a kid compared to you.”

That made the Guardian of Wonder laugh and he almost choked on his cocoa. “Bunny, I am nearly 500 years old. Compared to your millions or years of life Jack and I are but toddlers.”

Bunny opened his mouth to retort but nothing came to him. North had a point. Age wise North and Jack were only about two centuries apart, far closer in age than Bunny was to either of them. He gave a huff and flopped onto the sofa. “Just a moment ago you were giving me shit for alleviating some of the boy’s pain and now you’re entertaining the thought of getting with him yourself? Sounds like you’re jealous he asked me instead of you.”

The Cossack eyed him for a moment then shrugged. “He is young and if he is as you say than your fur tickling his skin would do a number on him. As I recall the first time you touched me it was rather spectacular, no?”

A smirk lifted Bunny’s lips. That was many centuries ago but he remembered a very young North, not much older than Jack physically, arching beneath him during his first rut as a Guardian. And the young bandit had been just as naïve and needy. He raised a brow to his friend. “So what are you suggesting, Nick?”

“Have you taken his virginity?” North asked offhandedly.

“No, like I said, I was just helping him out. I doubt he even understands what sex means.”

“Bah, he may be young but he has most likely stumbled upon such things in his travels.” He leaned forward on the arm rests. “I suggest a completion, to finally see which holiday is better.”

“Wait, wait, you want to have Jack choice between us and pick the better holiday? Then you already lost, mate. Jackie’s not going to choose you when he already has me fulfilling all his needs.” He snickered at North’s flustered face. “But to be fair go for it. If you can seduce him by all means do so but if he chooses me over you than you have to admit in front of everyone at your next big shindig that Easter is more important than Christmas. Deal?”

The Russian’s eyes narrowed but he stood and clasped the Pooka’s hand. “Dah. And if I win you will finally admit that Christmas is and has always been superior to Easter and silly chocolate eggs.”

Glaring at him, Bunny nodded. “You’re on, mate.”

. . .

Pitch chuckled darkly as he rose out from under Jack’s bed and took on his solid form. He loomed over the small spirit, watching the way his eyes moved behind closed lids and the sleepy smile that graced his lips. He looked so young and innocent. But that was not the case if what he had witnessed Bunny doing to him was any indication. He placed a hand on the sprite’s brow, watching with pleasure as boy’s brows knitted together and smile faded to a grimace. His small, lithe form curled up as his sweet dreams turned to nightmares. A small whimper escaped pale, blue tinted lips.

“What a beautiful, sweet child,” the Nightmare King crooned, running his long fingers through frosted hair. “Whether you know this or not, Jack, you will be the downfall of the Guardians. Soon the world will be covered in darkness and it will all be thanks to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 7

Seduction a la North. Bunny tried his best not to laugh. Sure the Russian was a lady’s man but a teenage male winter sprite was a whole different ball game. North showered attention on Jack, giving him gifts that made the boy’s eyes wide and joke about the naughty list which North would counter by the fact that Christmas was months away and gifts between friends were fine. Jack only raised a questioning brow and reminded him that he really didn’t have a place to put all the new gifts. That was when both North and Bunny discovered the boy primarily lived in a small cave in Burgess that barely fit him let alone a stash of toys and clothes – which he had shoved in over his many years alone just to feel as if he owned something. That tore at both Guardians’ hearts and made them feel guilty for ignoring so long – or in Bunny’s case treat him like a potential enemy. And while Bunny tried to make up for it by being a good friend and lover – he was sure he already had this in the bag – North showered even more attention on Jack and even offered him the room he was staying in as his permanently. Jack of course declined but did agree to visit often. That left North down hearted and even more determined to fine something, anything that would gain the boy’s favor.

The problem was he already had Jack’s favor, probably more so than Bunny. While Jack couldn’t meet North’s eyes without blushing – he knew the big guy had walked in on them and was highly embarrassed – he did cling to him. He wanted to know everything about everything while trying to appear aloft and uncaring. He would watch North work his eyes gleaming with such wonder that North would forget his little wager with the Pooka to show off his inventions. Although that didn’t mean he had given up it just meant he was silently plotting something which only made Bunny grin more.

Jack for the most part was completely oblivious to what was going on. He simply enjoyed the attention although he did find it a little overwhelming at times. Both Guardians noticed this when the boy would get fidgety, his breathing hitched or he would gaze out a window longingly. Since awaking in Santoff Claussen he hadn’t gone outdoors or flown and always stayed close to one or the other Guardian. It wasn’t until the end of the first week that North realized what the problem was; the yetis or more precisely, Phil. It seemed Jack and Phil had history due to the number of times the boy had tried to break in. North’s chief of security watched Jack like a hawk ready to swoop down and save North from the boy should Jack make one wrong move. So North was forced to order Phil to back down and reaffirm the fact that Jack was a guest and was now welcomed at Santoff Claussen whenever he wished. But regardless of this Jack often retreated to a faraway window seat or rafter – especially when Bunny finally gave him back his staff – when things got to be too much and he needed to be alone. The boy was not used to all the attention.

When Jack got his staff back North had feared he would take off and everything would go back to the way it was with the boy wondering the world and the Guardian of Wonder only getting the odd glimpse of him when he was out about his duties. Bunny feared the same but to their great relief Jack stayed, still not sure if he was actually allowed to leave or not. And that was what gave North his grandest idea for gaining the sprite’s favor.

He tugged on his heavy coat, threw open the large ornate glass doors of the solarium and let in the cold air. Bunny stared at him in horror as the wind whipped around the room. It was too cold to simply leave the doors open like that at the top of the world. But as North donned his fur hat Jack peered down from his perch curiously.

“Jack, let’s take walk,” North called to him as he strode outside.

It took several moments before the kid moved, as if floored by the offer the bed outdoors after so long inside. And then with a yip of glee he darted outside. “Come on, Cottontail!” he yelled as he zipped by.

“Oh, I’m going to regret this,” the Pooka groaned with a shudder. Then he hopped outside, shivering as he stepped onto the icy snow.

For the next hour they had a grand time with snowball fights, Jack pelting both Guardians with snowballs and even the yetis and elves got involved. North marveled at Jack’s magical snowflakes as he threw them about, ensuring that everyone was having fun and even managed to hit Phil. Bunny, who hated the cold and had a hard time staying in the snow for more than a few minutes, was enjoying himself. He used his speed to dodge snowballs or whip them about at the others before tackling Jack to the snow and tickling him and for the first time everyone heard the sprite laugh fully and freely. But rather than feel jealous North smiled fondly at the two. 

He had never seen Bunny laugh so much, not like this and it was enough to make him back away from seducing Jack…almost. Something in the back of his whispered that it wasn’t right, that Jack belonged to him. After all, Bunny wasn’t even human, how could he possibly give the boy what he needed. Besides, Christmas would always be superior to Easter. All he had to do was show Jack. He pressed the butt of his hand to his forehead, trying to push out that voice and was certain he heard familiar laughter, a laughter he hadn’t heard in centuries. But of course that was impossible. He was gone, defeated centuries ago and barely strong enough to hold a solid form. Besides there was no fear in Santoff Claussen and North’s spells protected all within the fortress. Yet as he watched Jack and Bunny play in the snow with snowballs flying every which way he felt that desire return. He was not about to loss to an oversize rabbit-man.

. . .

Jack was breathing heavily as he stared up at Bunny. “Thought you didn’t like the snow?” he asked teasingly.

“Depends who I’m playing with, mate,” the Pooka huffed but there was a fine shiver running through him that made Jack frown with worry.

“We should go inside before you become a Pookasicle,” Jack teased but he was concerned now and gently but firmly pushed the larger being off him. He wrapped one arm under Bunny’s and steered him toward the workshop. “I need you getting frostbite just because of me.”

Bunny snickered. “All your fault, Frostbite.”

Jack nipped his nose. “Keep it up, Kangaroo, and I’ll bury you in the snow. Sure the yetis will love digging you out of a block of ice.”

“And just who will thaw your popsicle?”

Jack blushed beautifully at that comment and his lips became a thin line as frost coated his face. Bunny hooted in laughter and hugged his shoulder. Jack ducked his face when North gave him a curious look, thoroughly embarrassed by Bunny’s words. His pants felt suddenly tight and uncomfortable. They passed a curious North as the entered the solarium. Bunny hopped away to stand next to the fire and warm his paws as North moved aside for the elves to pile through, followed by yetis who stopped outside the door long enough to brush off snow before coming in and heading back to work, all grumbling and nodding to Jack. One or two ruffled his hair and offered smiles.

“That was fun,” Jack chirped, balancing on his staff and looking extremely proud of himself. He stretched and stood on the crook of his staff before jumping off and kicking it into his hand. “Well, it’s getting late and I’m a little tired so…umm…I’m going to hit the sack. Later.”

Bunny grinned, ready to follow him but one look from North made him pause. So instead he watched as the youth left. “Okay, North, what’s wrong?”

“I was going to ask the same,” the Russian said as he threw his coat over the back of a chair. “I’ve lost my touch.”

Bunny burst into laughter. “What you mean is you don’t know how to get in his pants?”

“Dah.”

That made the Pooka laugh harder. “Maybe you’re being too subtle.”

North sighed and ran a hand through his beard. “Is that the problem? Don’t gifts imply one’s interest?”

“Not when the one you’re trying to seduce has never had any before and has no clue about the subject.” The Pooka gave a sigh and sat back on his hunches. “You’re really smitten by him, aren’t you?” When North nodded he gave another sigh. “Alright, look, maybe you can help me then. I wanted to actually go all the way with him tonight…”

“What?” North all but yelled, then lowered his voice when several elves looked up from whatever mess they were getting themselves into. “No.”

Bunny motioned for him to lower his voice more. “Calm down, we’ve been building up to this. I actually let him touch me last night but the thing is he’ll need a lot of prepping and I’m not sure if I have the patience for that. The last few nights it’s taken all my will power not to bend him over and mount him. I’m terrified I might loss control and hurt him. He’s a sucker for new sensations and might enjoy it but I don’t want to chance hurting him to badly. Maybe…maybe you can help me.”

North was flabbergasted by the offer, especially from Bunny who was not one to share, especially if he considered Jack a potential mate. He nodded his head before he could think better of it, that little voice saying this was his chance, that he could steal the boy away and make him his and that Jack would forever be a part of his life, that neither would ever be alone again. And yet even as he thought this another part told him no, this was not what Jack needed. He brushed a hand through his hair, not noticing the black sand that came away with his fingers. Jack was a beautiful boy in need of love, what best way to show his love than by filling him with his seed? Where did that thought come from?

Jack was sitting on his bed reading a book when the two Guardians entered. His brows rose when he saw North with Bunny and he glanced from one to the other questioningly. “What’s up?” he asked, his eyes turning to Bunny.

The Pooka ran a paw over his ear. “Hey, Jackie, look, I know you’re heading out tomorrow so I thought we’d…” He hesitated, looking to North and instantly regretting his decision to include his best friend in this. “Remember how we talked about going all the way tonight?”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, his shoulders tensing as he put aside the bed and got up. He chewed his lower lip and rubbed his arm nervously.

“Well, I might need a little help from North. You see, I just went through my rut and didn’t take a mate this year so us messing around has caused my hormones to run a little wild and I’m afraid I might hurt you if you’re not stretched enough. Claws aren’t good for that so North’s going to do that part for me. Is that okay?” He gave Jack bright hopeful eyes and although the boy looked a little scared he gave a tiny nod.

“So this is just for my protection?”

“And North has a thing for you and can’t seem to say it,” Bunny added with a smirk. “But you can always tell him where to go.”

“Okay…” Jack was now thoroughly confused. “So both of you will be touching me?” he said more to himself than them as he took up his staff and hugged it to his chest as if to protect himself from the duo. “I…I don’t know about this. Not that I don’t like you, North, I just…I don’t know.” He looked up as the larger man removed his shirt and placed it on the bed. He swallowed a lump in his thought when his gaze met a large chest and dark nipples. “Whoa…” he murmured. North wasn’t fat or flabby by any means. He was solid muscle.

“I will not do anything you don’t want, Jack,” he assured. “If you don’t like we will forget it ever happened, dah?”

Jack hesitated, his gaze going from North to Bunny who was placing a bottle of something on the nightstand. “Will it hurt?”

Bunny nodded. “A little, the first time always does no matter how much we prep you but it’s better than it you and I do it alone.” That was a lie. He could prep the kid himself. Hell he could tongue fuck the boy into oblivion and make him so loose he could plow the boy into heaven but his control was at its wits end. He doubted he could hold out long enough to do more than lick Jack’s entrance before mounting him. And finger fucking him was out until he could retract his claws enough to not tear his insides. And Jack was too new to prep himself. Nope, North was needed for this otherwise they would have to wait another week or two until Bunny’s body calmed down. It was unlikely Jack could wait that long, not now, not while this was all so knew and wonderful to him. “Strip down, Snowflake. I promise this will be good for you…for all of us. Don’t insult North by chickening out.” He gave Jack that look, daring him to run while the running was good but the boy glared back and actually started to strip.

“I will not be insulted, Jack,” North assured, but the lust was still very obvious in his dark gaze.

Jack only smiled shyly as he pulled off his shirt. Before he could remove his belt though, North swept him into a tight embrace and kissed him heatedly. Jack gave a surprised gasp but didn’t pull away. After a moment’s hesitation he returned the kiss, pressing himself into North’s warmth. Bunny growled, glaring at the two and fighting every instinct that told him to rip the boy away and tear his best friend in two. His claws dug into the pad of his paws.

“North, put him on the bed…now,” he snarled, surprising the two.

North scooped Jack up and laid him in the center of the bed. His large hands caressed Jack’s narrow chest and shoulder, touching everywhere he could before undoing the youth’s pants. There Bunny took over, making it blatantly obvious that no one was touching Jack’s cock but him as he pulled off the youth’s pants and threw them aside. Jack moaned under him as Bunny licked his rear and ball sack, nipping gently at the tender flesh before licking his rapidly hardening length. North teased Jack’s pebble hard nipples with his fingers, pinching and gently pulling before bending down to take one between his teeth and suck. His hair and beard tickled Jack’s chest and the youth was trapped between wiggling in laughter and bucking in need. He never felt anything like this. His mind was on overload and this was just the foreplay? His fingers carded through North’s hair, all he could see from his position. He was used to watching Bunny not having anyone blocking his view. He felt blind, only able to feel what was happening rather than see it. And North…oh God he was suckling his nipple and licking it and it was as if a cord was tied from that little piece of him straight to his groin, making what Bunny was doing feel ten times – no one hundred times – more wonderful than the last time. The North switched nipples and Jack was crying out, his body thrashing slightly with his growing need but the two Guardians held him down.

“Please…please…I can’t take anymore,” he whined, his fingers pulling on North’s hair. Then Bunny gave one mighty suck, swallowing his length whole, bucked teeth scrapping his flesh and Jack arched beneath North. “Ngh…oh please…Bunny!”

North bit him, not hard but enough to remind him he was there too – as if Jack needed to be reminded – and that did him in. He came deep in Bunny throat before collapsing under the two. Okay that was the best orgasm to date and he and Bunny had been only experimenting off and on for a week. His mind became muddled by the pleasure and he was almost ready to sleep but Bunny shifted and gently spread Jack’s legs wider as North took the bottle and spread a gel like substance over his fingers and Jack’s hole. The boy blinked, propping himself up on his elbows to see what they were doing. Then something pushed into him and Jack gave a surprised gasp. 

Bunny gently pushed him back onto the pillows. “Relax, Snowflake, relax. It’s all good.”

Jack shook his head. No, it didn’t feel good, it hurt. He didn’t like this one bit. “Stop…North, stop…it hurts.”

“Sh…Jack, it’s okay. You need to relax. Look at me, love, this is what’s needed if you want for me to fit in you. It’ll be worse without prepping. That’s a boy, just breathe and look at me. There we go,” Bunny cooed, licking his face and chest, one paw teasing him.

North pumped his finger in and out of Jack’s hole. His ass was tight, definitely a virgin. He bent he’s finger, searching for that special part in Jack that would turn pain into pleasure. When he found it Jack gave out a surprised cry and North rubbed against it, wanting to hear Jack’s cry again. For a moment the youth tightened right up at the new sensation and then he loosened enough for North to slip in a second finger and more lube. He scissored his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles as far as he could. His fingers were far larger than the whole he was pushing them into and took time and patience to stretch the ring enough to push a third finger in. Then he went all out, pumping his fingers into that surprisingly cool space – warmer than Jack’s outside but still far cooler than any human. Jack was gasping and moaning and crying into Bunny’s mouth, another orgasm just moments away.

“North…” Jack moaned when Bunny let him up for breath. “What is that? What are you doing to me?”

“It’s about to get better, love,” Bunny purred, stroking his cheek before growling at North and resuming his rightful place between Jack’s legs. North removed his fingers as the Pooka lifted Jack’s legs and lined himself up and pushed in.

Jack’s eyes widened in sudden pain as Bunny pushed his impossibly large erection into him. He cried out and tried pulling away. Bunny grasped his hands in his paws and held them tightly as he continued to slowly push in. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright. Just relax, Jackie, I’m almost all the way in.” But Jack wasn’t relaxing, he was panicking and tightening up so tight it was hurting them both. Not wanting to hurt him, Bunny pulled out and flipped the boy onto his stomach. He gave the youth only a few brief moments to relax before mounting him. This time, rather than taking it slow he shoved his whole length deeply into him, taking his virginity in one swift thrust. Jack screamed and immediately tightened all around Bunny but the Pooka didn’t move, didn’t pull out again. He waited, whispering apologies and encouragements for him to relax before finally inching out slowly and gently pushing back in. An inch out then back in until Jack became loose enough for him to pick up speed and thrust deeply in and out. He kept an arm around Jack’s hips, keeping him upright as North settled before youth and held him in a comforting embrace, the boy’s head resting against his chest as Bunny screwed him. 

Jack moaned and cried, his voice mumbled and unintelligible but soon sounds of pleasure escaped him as Bunny found his prostrate and repeatedly hammered into it. He tried his best to be gentle and slow but as he pushed Jack’s head into North lap – no not his cock, thankfully the Russian still had his pants on even if he sported a tent – he let his animal side take over and pounded harder. Instinct said to plant his seed deep inside the youth to insure it took root and while he knew there was no chance in hell that Jack could have his kits his nature said otherwise and his hips snapped as far forward as possible as his seed spilled into that tight cool space. A few more thrusts and he was empty. 

He slumped on Jack’s back with a content giggle. “Sorry, mate, I hope I didn’t hurt you too much,” he murmured, hugging Jack possessively. 

“It’s okay,” Jack groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows and giving North a shy, apologetic smile. “I’ll heal.”

Bunny went to start cleaning him when North lifted the sprite up and cupped his cheek. “Jack, may I?” he asked, his eyes dancing with need and while Jack hesitated only a moment he did consent to it, much to Bunny’s horror. The Russian undid his pants, only enough to release his erection before helping Jack onto his lap. The youth hissed as he sank onto North’s large length but he didn’t pull away, no matter how pained his face was. North spoke to him softly in his native tongue as he bounced the boy on his lap, his large hands caressing his small frame lovingly. Bunny went between their legs and again sucked Jack off, something he was coming to enjoy almost as much as rutting into Jack. But this was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Not that North didn’t desire a little loving but not with Jack. Not with Bunny’s Jack. Even when pleasure over took the pain in Jack’s beautiful face it just wasn’t right and Bunny wanted to pull the boy away from his friend and keep him all to himself. When North came – much quicker than any of them thought he would, most likely due to how long he had denied himself as well – he stiffened behind the youth, his cum filling Jack with so much warmth the youth’s rolled into the back of his head as his own seed spilled out of him and down Bunny’s throat. He slumped against North’s broad chest, his head against the larger man’s shoulder as Bunny cleaned him. A moment later soft snoozes could be heard and North chuckled softly as he laid the winter spirit down on a clean patch of bed. Bunny set to work cleaning off the cum and blood from Jack’s thighs, still feeling uncertain about all that had just happened.

“Bunny,” started North as he stroked Jack’s damp hair.

The Pooka growled, unhappy about sharing his Jack even if it was his idea. He focused on cleaning his Jack and tried to ignore the large man.

“Bunny, please, I’m sorry.”

His ears perked up in surprise.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

The Pooka froze, as if just struck. He looked to North, seeing the regret and sorrow on his friend’s face.

“Had I known I would not have…done this,” North continued, his gaze now on Jack. There was no lust or desire anymore only regret and a look that was definitely not that of a lover. “I don’t know what possessed me to think of Jack as anything more than a child in need of protection.”

“He’s not a child, Nick.”

“I know, but he is not meant for me either. I’m sorry.” He moved to get up and fix his pants. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Bunny caught his arm. “Stay. I think he’d be even more confused and upset if you leave. We’ll sit down and talk this out in the morning, ‘kay?”

The large man hesitated before motioning for Bunny to lift Jack so he could remove to soiled blanket. Then the three lay together on the bed, Jack in the center and soon the three were in a deep sleep.

. . .

“Isn’t this sweet,” Pitch purred, stepping out of the shadows to stand at the end of the bed. “All snuggled up like a cozy little threesome. I hope you enjoyed yourselves.” His form shifted and he hovered over the bed, one thin hand reaching to touch Jack’s forehead. “Of course it can’t all be fun and games. You make a very pleasant toy, Jack, but id that really what you want to be to them? The Guardians’ little sex toy? Run, little boy, run before it’s too late.”

Jack curled into himself, whimpering softly in his sleep. Then, with a gasp, his eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, his chest pounding and panic filling him. He looked to Bunny who’s large paw was on his hip and then North who’s hand was low on his hip. It wasn’t some strange dream, he really did have sex with the two Guardians. His backside hurt and confusion filled him. No, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he wanted when he and Bunny started exploring his sexuality. He wasn’t interested in anyone but Bunny. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to North but he knew now it wasn’t right. He had to go, he couldn’t stay, not after what they’d done.

Carefully he untangled himself from the Guardians wincing at the pain in his back and feeling the urge to vomit when he felt something sticky and warm spill from his rear. He climbed off the bed and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could before taking up his staff and opening a window. He needed to get out of there and never come back and maybe, just maybe forget all about Bunny.


	8. Chapter 8

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 8

Something wasn’t right. Bunny patted the space in front of him but rather than feeling the cool lithe form of his Jack he felt the much warmer and far larger form of North. He cracked an eye open, confused at first and then jumping back on the bed in surprise when he discovered his head tucked under North’s chin and the larger spirit hugging him in his sleep.

“Whoa there, mate,” he coughed, fully expecting to hear Jack’s laughter at any moment. “Love you and all, North but not that much.”

North blinked several times as he slowly woke up. “Huh?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What are you going on about, Bunny?”

The Pooka ignored him as he got out of bed. His Jack must have got out of bed to use the bathroom and he had shifted onto the cold spot when he didn’t return right away. Which meant his Jack was probably setting up some prank for him and North and…wait…his Jack? When did he start thinking of Jack as his? He hadn’t marked the youth, as much as he wanted to. No, other than sex he hadn’t done anything to make Jack his mate or anything else. Was North right? Was he falling in love with the winter sprite? He ran his paws through over his ears. No, no, no, he wasn’t falling in love. Not with someone so young. Sure 250 years was a long time to some even in the spirit world but to Bunny that was just grains of sand in an hour glass. Oh Moon, what was he thinking? Jack was…Jack was perfect, beautiful, strong and fun. He was the perfect mate.

“Where’s Jack?” North murmured, pulling himself out of bed and looking about with blurry eyes. He gave a mighty yawn. 

“I don’t know,” Bunny said softly as he poked his head into the bathroom, hoping to find his future mate. Mate, that sounded so nice when paired with Jack. A cold draft caused him to shiver and he turned toward the large bay windows, noticing that one was open.

“Perhaps he went to the kitchen to eat. I gave him full access to the fridge. Can you believe he hasn’t eaten a proper meal in his entire life?” North tsked. “Regardless of last night, that will not happen ever again. He will have food and a home for as long as he wants.”

Bunny’s brows furrowed as he stepped toward the open window. It was only open a crack, as if someone had shut it in a hurry. He ran a paw over the gap. A small piece of brown leather fabric was snagged on the latch. He took it and gave in a good sniff, not that he needed to, it was from Jack’s beloved trousers. He stared at it in growing horror then pushed the window wide open and looked around the vast snowy tundra outside. The snow and wind whipped around. A full blown blizzard eclipsed the fortress in a blanket of white. He gave the room another quick glance. Jack’s staff was gone.

“Oh no,” he whispered, wanting to kick himself in the ass.

North was yammering away about how he was going to make things up to Jack and how he had let himself loss control of his better judgment. That he loved Jack but not in the way he first thought. All of which sounded lame to Bunny but he didn’t have time to think about that. They had more important issues.

“He’s gone,” he said softly at first.

“Of course. He’s a hungry boy and-” North started, as if nothing could possibly be wrong.

“Nicholas! Jack left. He’s gone…and I’m guessing he’s very upset.” He gestured to the raging blizzard outside and sank to the window seat as his friend hurried over in surprise. “He’s gone…”

North’s face paled. “No… Bunny, I…this is my fault. I’m so sorry.”

The Pooka glared at the blizzard outside. There was no way he could track Jack in this. He held the fabric to his chest and keened softly. No, this wasn’t North’s fault, it was his. He should have put his foot down right at the beginning and told the Russian where to go instead of entering that foolish wager. And while Jack didn’t know about it, and hopefully never would, Bunny still felt guilty. Not even North’s comforting touch could ease the pain in his chest. He had to find Jack, had to make this right…somehow.

Growling at himself he pushed himself off the window seat. “I’m going to find him,” he declared, grabbing his harness and pulling it on. He stashed the fabric into a pocket and headed for the door.

“How? If he left he flew and in the storm not even you can track him,” North reasoned as he followed the Pooka.

“I don’t know,” Bunny snapped as he headed for the nearest exit.

“Aster, think this through, you won’t last five minutes in this weather. We need-”

Bunny’s Pooka side took over and his snarled when the Russian grabbed his shoulder. Whirling around he shoved North against the wall and growled at him, his hackles risen and teeth bared. His claws extracted and dug into his friend’s shoulders. North winced in pain but the only sound he made was a grunt as his back hit the wall.

“I’m not losing him, Nick! Not like this! Not without at least trying to make up for this. Why couldn’t you have just left us alone? Why do you always have to try and prove Christmas is so much more superior than Easter? I should never have agreed to that damned wager!” A deep growl rumbled through his chest, threatening to tear North to shreds should he try to stop him.

Instead, North wrapped his arms around the enraged Pooka and pulled him close. “We’ll find, Aster. I promise you, we’ll find him. But I think we should call the others. Sandy will know how to find him and Tooth can send her fairies. We’ll make this right.”

The anger slowly melted away and Bunny leaned into North. “I’m such a fool. I should have told him how I felt. I should have showed him.”

“Sh…we’ll make everything right again,” North assured, holding Bunny tightly. He rested his cheek against the Pooka’s and let his oldest friend sob into his chest. He suspected Bunny was in love with the winter sprite but now he knew for a fact. It took a lot to break the usually logical and usually always in control Easter spirit and while Jack Frost had always managed to get under his skin this was so much more. E. Aster Bunnymund was in love with the winter sprite.

. . .

He sat in one the trees surrounding his pond. His mind was far away and not on what he should be doing. Years ago, shortly after awaking in the pond, Mother Nature had asked him to paint the fall leaves in preparation for winter and while it was often boring and tedious work that someone else could do it was nice to have someone, anyone, acknowledge him so he agreed to it. It was September now and a good share of the leaves should have received their first coating of paint but Jack couldn’t bring himself to move from his perch. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to crawl into his cave and pull out his paints. Either way Mother Nature wasn’t going to be overly happy with him. The clouds blocked out the sun and large fluffy white snowflakes were falling. It was unseasonably cold but it matched Jack’s mood.

So he leaned against the trunk of the tree and stared at the pond he had awoken in so many years ago and wondered as he had many times before why he was here. For the first time in centuries he found someone he thought cared for him. Not just someone but the Easter Bunny of all people. He thought Bunny and North cared about him and wanted to be his friend. He thought that maybe, just maybe he had found people to love him. North would be his father and Bunny…he wasn’t sure. A big brother, a lover, a best friend. In a way Bunny would have been all that but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know much about families or friends or even lovers but he was pretty sure what transpired the night before wasn’t right. Okay, it would have been had it just been Bunny or if North had approached him about his feelings on his own but that didn’t happen and while he didn’t really mind what had happened – it felt good once he moved past the pain – it still felt wrong. Was it wrong? It had to be. God, he was confused.

Why was this happening? Why after all these years did this have to happen?

Hugging himself he looked out toward Burgess. His little village had grown into a large town. In a few years it would reach his pound and he might be forced to move. Then where would he go? That thought had been bothering him for a while now and if he was honest he had secretly planned to take North up on his offer and make Santoff Claussen his home but now…now he didn’t know what he would do. He wanted a home. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted Bunny. Why did everything have to go to hell?

“Because to them you’re nothing but a toy,” a silky voice answered his unspoken question.

He sniffled and glanced down at the dark figure standing a few yards from his tree. He hadn’t seen the Boogeyman in years, not that they were friends or anything but they had crossed paths from time to time. Wiping at his tears he frowned at the older spirit. “What do you want, Pitch?” he asked, hating how small and weak his voice sounded.

“Oh my dear Jack,” Pitch crooned, disappearing and reappearing on the thick branch across from the winter sprite. “I thought you knew better than to hang around the Guardians. They’re such selfish beings.”

Jack wiped at his eyes. “How did you know?”

“There were rumors that you and the rabbit got into a scuffle and he took you. I was simply curious and when I didn’t see you in his Warren I checked the Pole. Imagine my surprise when I saw the way they played with you. Despicable.”

“You saw that?” He shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing what happened with him and the two Guardians.

“Yes.” The shade inched closer. “They should pay for what they’ve done to you. We can make them pay…together.”

Jack hesitated, his emotions were all twisted and muddled and he had trouble thinking clearly. He was angry and sad and all he really wanted was to be alone. He jumped out of the tree and the wind caught him, slowly his descent before he touched the ground. “No. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened.”

“So you’re going to let them get away with manipulating and abusing you?” Pitch called after him. “I always thought you were stronger than that, Jack. I’m very disappointed.”

“I don’t care,” Jack yelled back, resting his staff against his shoulder and walking away. “Just leave me alone.”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed as he too left the tree. “I’m afraid that won’t be happening,” he said softly as the shadows gathered.


	9. Chapter 9

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 9

Bunny’s ears pressed firmly against his skull as Toothiana stared at him in shock. The Tooth fairy queen stared at him with wide violet eyes then at North and back again, the movement very bird like and edging on hyper.

“Jack Frost?” she asked, her gaze resting solely on Bunny. “Isn’t that the winter sprite you’ve been complaining about for the last two centuries? Wasn’t he messing with your egg hunts?”

“Yes but that’s not the point…” he tried explaining but she zipped back and forth, instructing a few fairies to go fetch teeth and running off addresses before zipping back.

“He’s teeth are supposed to be white as snow! Oh, I can’t wait to meet him! What did you two do to make him run off? Weren’t you taking care of him through his hibernation? Oh wait that would be over now wouldn’t it?” She ran off another address to one of her mini selves, totaling losing touch of the conversation for a moment before returning as if no time had passed at all. “So why all the concern? You two must have known he would leave as soon as he awoke. Weren’t you the one who told me he was a loner, North?” The Christmas spirit opened his mouth to answer only to have her interrupt again with an eep of surprise. “Oh dear, not two incisors! Ouch!” And she rambled off another address to her fairies.

Sandy rolled his eyes as he took another cup of eggnog from a tray a yeti was carrying. He floated up to North and tugged on his pant leg. The taller Guardian gave a sigh of relief and even Bunny moved closer to explain the situation.

“Sandy,” North began, his voice tired and wary. “The boy is very upset and confused. He and Bunny were starting a relationship that I managed to mess up. We need to find him and make it up to him but in this weather Bunny can’t track him. Have you seen him?”

For several long seconds the Sandman was deep in thought and then he brightened. A series of images danced over his head; a snowflake, a small town, a pond then the snowflake over the pond. North’s brows furrowed in confusion but Bunny suddenly saw the light in the images.

“Burgess. Of course! He has a cave close to the pond,” he said quickly, almost jumping for joy. He turned to North with a bright smile. “Remember, it was where he awoke. He said he lives there.”

North shook his head. “Yes but he also travels the world. There’s no guarantee he’ll be there.”

Sandy blew sand out his ears and repeated the images then pointed to Bunny and gave a thumb up.

North lifted his hands in defeat. “Dah, dah, alright. We’ll go to Burgess and check his pond. You are certain that is where you saw him, Sandy?”

The little dreamweaver frowned at him up gave a firm nod.

Bunny let out the breath he was holding, momentarily fearing North might be right but if Sandy saw him then chances were Jack was still in Burgess. It was his home and usually when someone was upset they wen where they felt safest and for Jack that would always be his pond. “Let’s go,” he said, thumbing his large foot against the wooden floor.

North gave a bellow as the floor opened under him. Tooth gave a surprised squeak as she was sucked down but Sandy only grinned at Bunny as he grabbed North’s heavy coat and followed the other two down. Bunny jumped in last and closed the hole behind him. They were on the hunt for his missing Jack and he would not rest until his love was safely back in his arms.

. . .

Jack struggled and fought to escape his bonds but no matter what he did, how cold he made himself the shadows just pressed in tighter until he fell on his side with a grunt of pain. “Let me go!” he yelled as he rolled onto his front and tried pushing himself back up onto his knees on to fall once more.

Pitch crouched over him, his amber eyes glowing bright with a look that utterly frightened Jack. “Nothing from you, I assure. You’re just bait. I want to see how much the Guardians truly care for you. Are you their toy or do they truly care for you?”

The youth frowned, glaring at the Nightmare King in anger but in truth he was completely afraid. He didn’t know what he meant to North and Bunny. He thought they were friends and that maybe he would mean more than that to Bunny but after what had happened the night before he no longer knew. Did they really care about him or was he their toy? If he went back would he have to sleep with both of them or be solely with the Easter spirit? Did Bunny even care about him? Would he? If he did why did he share him with North who had been so much like a father at first that Jack had almost been willing to stay in Santoff Claussen? Jack wasn’t as naïve as he appeared. He knew about the dark side of sex, about rape and other horrors; had borne witness more than once to bad things that happened to those unable to protect themselves. He never thought it would happen to him.

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Frost,” Pitch cooed softly. “I’m doing this for your own protection. The Guardians will only hurt you more than they already have. Remember there are four of them and they share everything. Is that what you want, to be screwed not only by the rabbit and fat man but also the Tooth Fairy and Sandman. Maybe the yetis?”

“That will never happen!” Jack insisted but his fear grew at the possibility. “Bunny would never…”

“Never what, share you?” Pitch chuckled darkly. “He already has. Although you should consider yourself lucky, you got the one gift no other boy or girl ever had or will, he got to be with the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. Tell me, Jack, did you like bouncing on Santa’s lap while being sucked off by Bunny?”

Jack’s brows furrowed in confusion. “How… You were there. You were watching?”

A sick grin curled the shade’s lips. “You were something to watch.” He stroked Jack’s cheek. “Very beautiful. Had I known you were willing to trade your body to end your loneliness you should have just come to me. I would have gladly eased your loneliness and I would not have shared you with anyone…but my shadows.”

Something warm slipped into his trousers and Jack twisted, trying to get away from it. “Stop it!”

“Jack!”

His head snapped up at the sound of Bunny’s voice. He opened his mouth to yell for help but Pitch clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling his cry. “Hush, he whispered, cloaking them both in shadow. He gave Jack a dark smile and rubbed Jack’s groin gently. “Let’s see if he can find you, shall we? Perhaps another touch of fear will help him along.”

Jack’s mind raced. He was afraid, deathly afraid as he felt that hand touch him in a poor mimic of the loving touches Bunny had bestowed upon him. He tried yelling against that hand, praying that Bunny would find him but Pitch cast a powerful spell, shielding them not only in shadow but in some sort of bubble where no one could hear, see or even smell them. The snow fell harder as Jack’s fear grew. Pitch only chuckled darkly, pulling him up so the Jack was sitting between his legs and able to see the Guardians – all four – searching for him, unable to see through Pitch’s magic even if Jack could see them.

“Jack!” North called, walking around the pond and away from them.

The Tooth Fairy zipped about through the trees as the Sandman floated above the bluff. Mini fairies were going out in every different while Bunny scaled the bluff in search of Jack’s cave.

“See, Jack, they’re all together, invading your home and making it theirs. They don’t love you they just want what your body can give them.” He squeezed Jack’s length through his pants. “When I’m done with them I’ll show you what true pleasure is. You’ll never be alone again, I promise.”

Anger surged through him. Complete and utter rage. He wasn’t some helpless child who could be used as some pond. He was Jack Frost, child of winter and ice. He had spent two and a half centuries taking care of himself and just because he had allowed himself to fall for the Easter spirit didn’t mean he was suddenly helpless and unable to care for himself. Far from it. With his rage growing the wind howled with it and Pitch paused in surprise. The Guardians all looked around in surprise as the snow turned into a full blown blizzard.

“JACK! JACKIE!” Bunny yelled above the howling wind but Jack no longer cared.

The winter sprite threw his head back, smacking the back of it into Pitch’s nose. Surprised and in pain the Boogeyman let him go and the shadows gave way. Rolling away from the shade, Jack kicked out, knocking Pitch back and scooping up his staff. He got to his feet and aimed the crook at Pitch. 

“I am not bait to be used against anyone!” he yelled, winter magic sizzling through him. “I will not be used by you or anyone!”

“Jack, my boy,” North called as the shield fell to reveal the winter sprite. He placed a large on the boy’s shoulder, happy to find him yet confused by the increasing storm. He was not prepared to be thrown back by the sprite’s magic as Jack slammed the butt of his staff on the ground. A circle of frost formed on the ground and all in the vicinity were thrown to the cold ground.

Pitch cackled gleefully before vanishing.

Jack turned toward the fallen Guardians, hurt, confusion, anger and rage flashing in his eyes as his gaze met North’s and Bunny’s. “I am not a toy to be played with and ignored!”

“Jack?” Bunny asked in growing horror, not seeing Pitch dart into the shadows. His heart seized as he watched his Jack levitate in the center of a grove of trees, his angry, hurt eyes glowing with power. The temperature dropped drastically as the wind howled and whipped at them. “Good Moon, what have I done?”


	10. Chapter 10

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 10

In the 250 years since Jack Frost came into being no one had seen a storm so fierce, at least not one associated with the sprite. This had the gale force of Old Man Winter or even the Ice King and Queen, being not seen in many years. Jack had always been thought of as the fun side of winter and while it was true that he had caused a number of blizzards and hazardous storms when angry or upset nothing compared to this and no this early in the fall. Bunny was frightened, not so much for himself or the Guardians – they could take care of themselves – but the towns people who were not prepared for such unseasonal weather.

He pushed aside his guilt and focused on the situation at hand. Jack was angry and out of control. The winds were too fierce for anyone to get too close and Jack had wrapped himself in a cyclone of winter magic. The temperature was steadily dropping and snow falling at near white out conditions. He could barely see a foot in front of him and had to use his sensitive hearing to locate the others. Tooth’s wings hummed somewhere to his left, close to where he could hear North calling to Jack. The whisper of sand to his right indicated Sandy was only a few feet from him and from time to time he could see streams of sand slowly snaking toward Jack.

“Jack…Jack, please…you must listen,” North called to the youth, his heavy footsteps crunching in the snow as he fought against the high winds in an attempt to reach Jack. He let out a surprised yelp as he was thrown back. There was a splash and Tooth’s cry as the hum of her wings increased and darted in the direction of Jack’s pond.

“North?” Bunny questioned and prayed his friend was alright. “Jack, stop this now!” he ordered, taking on the angry, grump façade that usually made the boy pause to taunt him. He waited, half hoping for the stupid kangaroo jibe that Jack had given him the last few weeks. Nothing came. Growling he got down on all fours and bowed his head against the growing wind. Keeping low to the ground he slowly made his way forward. “Jack…mate, think about what you’re doing. I know you’re mad but you must stop this. You’re hurting people. You’re hurting children!”

“What do you care?” Jack’s voice yelled back, howling along with the wind. “What do any of you care? You don’t care about them. You don’t care about me. All you care about are yourselves!”

“That’s not true,” Bunny argued, moving forward one painful step at a time. It felt almost as cold as the arctic now and frost was beginning to form on his fur, hampering his movements the closer he got to the winter spirit. “I care about you. We all do. Please, you must listen to me.”

“You’re lying!”

Ice slashed across Bunny’s cheek, another piercing his left shoulder. He howled in pain, his left arm almost giving out under his weight. It stung worse than any blade but he pushed past the pain and kept moving forward. “No, Jack. Would I search for you if I was lying? Would I ask for help to find you if I was lying? I wronged you, I know that, but I want to make it up to you. I want to make this right.”

More ice lashed out at him, biting his skin and almost bringing him to a stop…almost. He grunted and pushed forward. “Snowflake, love, please stop this. Talk to me. Tell me how to make this right.”

“Go away! Leave me alone!” the boy yelled. “I’m not your toy! I don’t want anything to do with any of you!”

That stabbed Bunny’s heart worse than any ice shard. He paused, not sure what to do. He couldn’t just turn around and leave. Yes it may calm the boy down and even spare Burgess but then what? Would he lose Jack…forever? “Jack, you’re not a toy. You’re a person. A wonderful, wonderful person, love. I didn’t mean to hurt you, neither did North. All we want is to love you and take care of you. Please, Jack, if you can calm down just a little we can talk about all this.”

The wind ebbed a bit, not quite so strong and with more of a sorrowful moan. “You’re just try to manipulate me again.”

“No, love, no one wants to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Bunny insisted. “Please, remember all the fun we had? Remember the snowball fights and rolling around in the snow? Come on, Jackie, I want to keep having fun but I can only do that with you. What do you say? Can we work this out?”

The wind died down as the youth sniffled. “He said you’d just pass me around to the others…that you’ll just keep using me as a toy. Is that all I am to you? A toy? Is that why no one wants me?”

Bunny’s heart broke. “No, Jackie, you’re not a toy and the other spirits are fools for not seeing just how special you are. I was a fool for not seeing it sooner. Please, I want to make it up to you.”

“How?” Jack asked, now visible through the snow. Bunny inched closer as Sandy circled around to the back. “How can anyone make that right?”

“I don’t know but I want to try.” He was only a few feet from Jack now and the anger and sadness and confusion that filled his beautiful face tore into Bunny worse than the storm and he almost wished Jack’s ice shards had ripped through his heart instead of his arm. He couldn’t stand that utter sadness and anger in the sprite’s tear filled eyes. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness and promise never to hurt the boy again but he could see the extent of the damage was too much. What had happened in the short time since they made love to now? Could what he and North did with Jack have been so terrible to make him hate them so much? He felt sick to his stomach.

“You can’t fix this, Bunny. I won’t be your toy. I won’t be some pond in some sick game you have going on. I won’t let you use me or him. I’m done. I was better off alone and not knowing any of this.” Another blast of cold hit Bunny, throwing him back but this time, before another all-out blizzard could occur, Sandy lashed out with his sand whips, ensnaring Jack and pulling him out of the sky. “No! Let go!” the frost child yelled, struggling against the whips. The wind howled with his cries.

Bunny recovered quickly, hopping to his struggling love. “Jack, love, don’t fight. You’ll just hurt yourself. It’s okay, Sandy’s not going to hurt you. Please, darling, it’s alright.”

“Let me go! I’m not going back! You can’t make me!” Jack yelled, fighting Sandy but the dreamweaver was far stronger than he looked and even as his whips began to freeze they didn’t give. “Please, just let me go.” He gave Bunny large pleading eyes as he stopped struggling. “Just leave me alone. I won’t mess with your holiday anymore, I promise, just please leave me alone.”

“Jack…”

“Please, Bunny, just let me go,” he pleaded, tears running down his cheeks.

Reluctantly Bunny nodded. Sandy’s brows rose questioningly but he let the whips turn back to sand and fall away from the youth. The wind eased up and blizzard turned to a soft snowfall. Jack sniffled, sitting in the snow and looking utterly miserable. “Jack,” Bunny began, gently taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting in upward. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for not thinking of what you wanted. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I…I love you, Snowflake.” 

The youth blinked in surprise and stared up at him with wide eyes then he frowned and looked away. “You’re just saying that to calm me down.”

“No, mate, I’m not. I love you.”

Jack’s frown deepened and he closed his eyes, the tears coming in a steady stream now. He shook his head. “No you don’t. It’s just another lie.”

“Jack…”

A soaking wet North sloshed through the snow toward them, Tooth and her fairies hovering over his shoulder. “Jack, please listen to Bunny. We meant no harm. We simply wanted to show you how much we love and care for you.”

Jack recoiled from him, as if the word “love” was a horrid thing that meant the utter opposite of what it did. He shook his head, denying their words. “Go away! Leave me alone! I wish…I wish you both had just left me to have a normal hibernation.” The onset of another storm was approaching as his anger took hold of him once more. Bunny tried to embrace him but he fought against him, not willing to let the Pooka comfort him. He glared at the Easter spirit with watery eyes. “If you love like you say you’d let me go,” he snapped, pulling away.

“Snowflake…” Bunny objected, reaching for him but he froze at the boy’s next words.

“I don’t love you!” Jack yelled at him. It was a blatant lie but it still stung and Bunny paws fell to his side. Jack sniffled and stared down at his eyes, unable to meet Bunny’s eyes. “I don’t love you, Bunny. I wish I never met you. I wish none of this ever happened.”

Bunny sat back and simply stared at the love of his life not believing a word he just said but unable to argue. If Jack didn’t want to be with him then he couldn’t make him. Tears stung his eyes as well but he blinked them away and nodded. “Alright, Snowflake,” he mumbled. Tooth touched his shoulder and he gazed up at her, then North and finally Sandy. He gave a sigh. “We’ll make this all better, I promise.”

Jack’s shoulders hunched, expecting them to whisk him back to Santoff Claussen. Instead Sandy dusted him with dreamsand and he collapsed into Bunny’s arms unconscious. 

Tooth landed next to them, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. “Whatever you two did to this boy must have been horrible,” she scolded. She ran a hand through Jack’s snowy white hair. “Is it true, Bunny, do you love him.”

The Pooka nodded, hugging the sprite to him and chinned his head. His Jack. This was his Jack. No matter what happened there would never be another. “Yes,” he whispered before laying Jack in the snow. “Tooth…can you alter a memory?”

North placed a large hand on his shoulder. “Bunny, what are you suggestion?”

He ignored the Russian and looked up at the Guardian of Memories. She stared at him for several long minutes before sighing and giving a small nod. “Yes…but is this really what you want? He’s angry right now but when he calms down he might be more reasonable.”

Shaking his head he stroked Jack’s cheek. “No, Sheila, he’s right. If I truly love I’d let him go. I need you to remove everything that happened this past two weeks. Everything. I don’t want him to remember anything besides going into his hibernation.”

She hesitated before gently opening Jack’s mouth and searching his teeth. “Oh! They’re so white! Like freshly fallen snow!” she gushed. “Oh, they we go, he has one baby tooth left. I was afraid he wouldn’t, not at his age. Okay, Sandy, dust him again. Bunny…no, North, hold him down, he might thrash a bit. This is going to hurt.” Even so she used her magic to extract the tooth as gently as possible. The boy whimpered in his sleep but soon the tooth was gone and with it any memory of what had transpired in recent months. When she was done, Tooth sat back and held the precious tooth in the palm of her hand. It was perfect and pure, not a fault to it, just like Jack.

Bunny stared at it for a few minutes, smiling sadly at its perfection. Then he gathered Jack in his arms and stood, cradling his love in his arms.

North stopped him as he turned toward the bluff and Jack’s hidden cave. “Bunny, are you sure about this? We can restart, do things properly this time.”

The Pooka shook his head. “No, Nick. We screwed up. We failed to protect him…even from ourselves. I’m not letting him go through that again. It’s better if he forgets all about us.”

The large Russian frowned for a moment then sighed and nodded. He brushed Jack’s bangs back and kissed his forehead. “Be safe, Jack,” he whispered to the boy, his own eyes shining with tears.

Holding the youth tightly in his arms Bunny created a tunnel directly to Jack’s cave and carried him there by himself. He took his time, wanting to stall as long as possible and savor his last moments with his love. When he entered the small cave it was not large enough for him to stand, barely large enough for the two of them to crouch in. He kept the tunnel open as he laid Jack on a make shift bed which was nothing more than old rags and worn blankets. It made him sick to see the conditions the sprite lived in compared to the room he had in Santoff Claussen but it explained the reason Jack had always been so antsy in the large room North had given him. He was so appalled that he nearly changed his mind and took Jack to the Warren but he held his resolve and tucked the youth into his bed.

“This is for the best,” he told himself as he stroked Jack’s cheek and fought back tears. But he couldn’t leave, not right away. He pulled Jack back into his arms and gave him one last hug. He buried his face in snowy hair, taking in his scent one last time. “Just remember I love you. I will always love you.” He felt Jack begin to stir and carefully laid him back down before fleeing through his tunnel and sealing it permanently.


	11. Chapter 11

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 11

It would be nearly 44 years before Bunny spoke to Jack again but that didn’t mean he never saw him. In fact he made it a point to watch over the winter sprite, to be his protector and ensure his safety. All the Guardians did in fact. For Bunny it was simply because he loved Jack so much that no matter how much he tried to stay away he couldn’t, he had to make sure Jack was okay. But after less than a week he noticed that Pitch Black also hovered around Jack’s pond, first with a look of wicked glee then confusion, and then boredom and soon the boogeyman left the youth alone. Nonetheless, Bunny had Sandy check on Jack’s dreams as often as possible. Other than the odd nightmare there was nothing harmful going on but Bunny still worried that the ancient shade was somehow behind Jack’s outburst but with his love’s memory erased there was no way of knowing, so he watched as Jack went about his life, painting leafs and bringing frost. Life for the sprite was back to normal but for Bunny it never would be again. He would always long for his mate.

It was only a few days after Bunny left Jack in his cave that he visit North, needing to try and gain some sort of focus and still not comfortable talking with Sandy or Tooth about what happened – Tooth had torn both him and North a new one once North explained what had happened with Jack and was not talking to either of the until they both “grew up” – and Sandy, while more understanding, was not happy either and had made it a personal mission to keep all Jack’s dreams happy as much as possible. So that left Bunny and North having to work through what had happened by themselves.

They sat together in North’s study, sipping bourbon and staring at a handful of black sand that the Guardian of Wonder had found in his hair while showering after returning to the North. He also found it in his bed and Jack’s. It was grainy and seemed to almost have a life of its own. He had poured it into a small jar and secured the lid. Neither knew what it was and were not about to take any chances. 

North was leaning on his folded arms on his desk, his eyes wide with wonder as he studied the sand that was still moving in the jar. “What is it?” he asked himself. He tapped it and the thing moved away.

“Not a clue,” Bunny murmured, already feeling light headed from the alcohol. He didn’t drink often but felt he needed it that night. “Maybe Pitch has something to do with it.”

“Bah, Boogeyman gone. Besides, he doesn’t have magic like this. Must be something else,” North said, raising he mug of bourbon to his lips. “Perhaps something attached to Jack?”

Bunny shook his head, doubtful it had anything to do with his Jack. He slumped back in his oversized chair feeling old and tired and just wanting to slip into a hibernation where he would never wake up again. But he couldn’t, he had duties. Regardless of his feelings for the frost child he had other children to think of, children to protect and bring hope to. But the discovery of the black sand put everyone on edge. It would be many years before they discovered what it truly was. Until then the jar was stored on a high shelf, away from curious elves and where North could study it to his heart content.

Bunny wasn’t the only one who missed Jack. North did as well but not in a romantic way. He had become extremely protective of the boy and worried he wasn’t eating properly now that he was on his own once more. So when Jack was off doing his own thing North would leave things in the middle of the night around Jack’s pond. A backpack of food, clothes, toys – never on Christmas, Jack was on the Naughty list after all. He was determined to make sure the child was safe. Tooth stuffed a new toothbrush in the bag every few months. Bunny left a brand new, over stuffed sleeping bag outside the cave once as well as fresh fruit and vegetables in a bag. Jack would always stare at them in confusion and search around to see who could possibly have lost them, after all, who in their right mind would be carrying such things so far out of town and just leave them. At first he left them there, waiting for the owner to return and then eventually took them to his cave. Sometimes he would yell for whoever left them to show themselves, realizing that they couldn’t be simply lost. So the Guardians had to get more creative. After a while the boy simply shrugged it off and went about his life as if nothing unusual was happening, although he must have always wondered where it all came from. He always had a full belly and a more comfortable place to sleep, nothing like Santoff Claussen but he seemed a little happier. And Bunny started to feel a little better.

Of course this was Jack Bloody Frost and with his memories of his brief relationship with Bunny gone he went right back to being the troublesome little rascal that had got him on the Naughty List returned. He messed with Bunny’s egg hunts, froze water pipes and tried breaking into Santoff Claussen whenever he could – that part North was blissfully unaware of due his focus usually being on his creations at such times. Phil would grumble and throw the boy out as usual and shake his head whenever North asked what all the fuss was about. Bunny would roll his eyes. Once North was buried deep in his work nothing else mattered until he was done, at which time he would make his rounds to check on Jack, sometimes finding him in his beloved Russia. They spoke from time to time, usually Christmas Eve, but not often. Jack kept his distance, not remembering quite what had happened between them but always a little wary. 

Regardless of this North was very protective of Jack and almost obsessive in his belief that one day the boy would return. All romantic thoughts of Jack were gone, replaced by an even more powerful love and devotion, that of a father awaking the return of a lost child. Jack’s room became just that, Jack’s room. It was no longer a guest room. The décor was changed to suit the sprite and every year a new toy or trinket was added. It was always kept clean, dusted every day and altered with the changing times. There was a huge closet filled with clothing, all specifically made to the sprite’s size. Anything and everything he could envision Jack needing was supplied or sent to Burgess. Sooner or later Jack would come home, he declared when Bunny asked him about it. They all began to worry that he was becoming delusional, but as time passed he obsession eased and soon he would stare at it forlornly wondering how much longer it would be before his son returned and if he had truly run the boy off because of his foolishness. Of course, he never knew of the times Jack used that particular room to break in, not that Phil was about to tell him either.

There was always a fairy tailing Jack, even if he never noticed. Tooth was too busy to keep an eye on him herself but whenever Jack traveled the world the fairies in each town or city would report if he was alright or not. 

Sandy was the one Jack became most comfortable with. Jack loved the way to sky became gold at night as the dreamweaver came to give the children pleasant dreams. He would often play with some of the streams of sand and laugh as they circled him protectively. Whether he noticed the protective magic all around him or not no one knew for sure but Sandy always reinforced it every night, insuring the Nightmare King would not harm him.

Bunny kept his distance. He would watch Jack from afar but always stayed out of sight. Sometimes, if it looked as if Jack might see him he would flee down a tunnel. As the years passed he watched over the youth less and less. His rut was horrible, more powerful than ever and he would put himself in a self-induced hibernation until it was over or bury himself in work, assured that the others would continue keeping an eye on Jack.

Then the Man in the Moon changed everything.

Bunny should have known. He was never granted peace in his life but the announcement that Jack would be the next Guardian both thrilled and frightened him. It had been nearly 44 years and to Bunny it felt like only days had passed since he abandoned Jack in his cave, only days since he said his last goodbyes. He stared at the crystal showing his beloved and wanted to smash it to pieces and curse MiM for doing this to him. Why couldn’t they just move on with their lives and simply forget? North was thrilled. Jack was finally coming home. Tooth began gushing about his teeth and seemed almost as excited as North. Sometime during the years she had started thinking of Jack as theirs as well. Sandy only smiled brightly as if he too thought it was about time. Bunny wasn’t happy. He was afraid and tense and made every excuse he could for why Jack shouldn’t be a Guardian. But of course once MiM choose a Guardian there was no changing it. And as if having his Jack chosen as a Guardian North thought it best that Bunny track down Jack. Sandy offered to help; he needed to bring sweet dreams to the world. 

It wasn’t hard finding Jack. Burgess was his home and always the best place to check first. Sandy’s dreamsand found him wondering around spreading frost and instantly wrapped around him in playful greeting and Jack took the bait. He twirled his fingers through the golden sand, altering a dream into his fondest thought. Bunny watched fondly, not wanting to interrupt and happy to see the boy laugh and giggle as a sand dolphin jumped and danced around him but soon enough Sandy had to move on and Bunny had to make his move before Jack took off to spread more snow and frost through the world.

The Pooka dashed past the youth, knocking over garbage cans and setting off car alarms. It got Jack’s attention easily enough and the boy gave chase. It was thrilling having his love chase after him and for a brief moment he allowed himself to remember the fun they once had, chasing each other in the snow of the Arctic, not a care in the world. The way Jack would laugh and giggle. What he would give to see that again. But he focused on his mission and led Jack to an alley where two yetis were awaiting them.

Jack darted in, his staff posed and ready for an attack. Bunny smirked at that as he stood in the shadows and twirled his boomerang as he leaned against the cool wide. “Good day, mate. Been a long time. Blizzard of ’68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn’t it?”

The tightness in Jack’s shoulders eased and he lowered his staff and leaned against it, his eyes bright and looking totally at ease. The smile that lifted his lips so easily made Bunny’s heart flutter and it was a challenge not to swoon and whisk the boy in his arms. That was his smile, the smile meant only for him. “Bunny? You’re not still mad about that? Are you?”

Bunny smirked, trying to calm his racing heart. It was hard working with Jack and trying not to let his feelings get the best of him. Jack teased him and joked, each taunt like a knife and the Pooka lost his cool on more than one occasion. At times he could have sworn Jack would break down but he had grown tougher over the years and the growing changes of the world. He had adapted to indoor skating rinks, children leaving for family vacations in warmer climates, videos games, computers and television that took the children away from the fun of winter. He had hardened but at the same time was still the free spirit Bunny had fallen in love with. Pitch had tried to use him, to turn them against Jack and make him his own. They discovered the cause of the black sand and put two and two together; Pitch. But Bunny decided not to share that with Jack. He had no memory of that time and it was best that way.

With Jack by their side the Guardians defeated Pitch and took his rightful place as the Guardian of Fun. How no one had realized earlier who leave everyone scratching their heads for years to come, no matter how much North tried to claim he knew all along. 

Bunny was impressed by Jack. He proved that he didn’t need to be protected, that he could protect himself and keep Belief alive in the children. He had saved them. He had defeated Pitch Black but it took its toll. It was Easter and only a few days before he was due to go into hibernation and while he now had a handful of Believers they weren’t enough to make him powerful enough to override his instincts. He sat in the back of North’s sleigh, smiling brightly, a look of hope and wonder in his bright blue eyes. He had gain his memories – at least those of his human life, the last baby tooth was stored away somewhere safe to keep the memories of ’68 at bay – and found his place in the world. He now had a family and seemed utterly happy. A large yawn broke the silence and everyone smiled at the sleepiness in his eyes. It had been a long three days and very hard on them all so it wasn’t unexpected for him to be tired. Sandy was even amused until his brows furrowed and he reached out to the youth. Bunny’s smile faltered, fearing that maybe Pitch had hurt Jack worse than they first thought. Another powerful yawn gripped Jack and he stretched out over the back seat.

“Snowflake?” Bunny asked, instantly using the pet name he had given his love years ago.

Jack’s brows knotted as he gazed at the Pooka with tired eyes. “Yeah, Cottontail?” He rubbed at his eyes as North guided the sleigh to Santoff Claussen.

They were in sight of the fortress now and North gave Jack a worried look. The boy’s eyes were falling close, his breathing evening. Tooth was fluttering about in near panic and Bunny had to shoo her away so he could check on Jack. “You okay, mate? You look ready to pass out.”

“Just tired,” he murmured, trying to get comfortable and falling. “I never used so much power before. I’ll be fine after my hibernation. Hey, what are you doing?”

Bunny gave a grunt as he lifted Jack up and offered the youth his lap to rest his head on. Jack looked confused then gave a small shy smile and nuzzled into him. The Pooka’s heart fluttered and he smiled warmly as he stroked Jack’s arm through the blue hoody. This felt good. This felt right. He leaned back on the bench, forgetting his fear of North’s driving. Tooth and Sandy looked concerned given what happened only a few decades before but North smiled approvingly.

Jack sighed as sleep took him. Hibernation didn’t hit for a few more days but it didn’t matter much. Jack was happy, happier than ever before and while Bunny tried to maintain his distance but it grew increasingly hard. In many ways it was as if Jack never left. He wore the same pants and tunic under the blue hoodie. He still smiled freely but he kept more of a distance and it usually took North or Sandy to bring him into the fold. Bunny watched him like a hawk, wanting so much to talk to him, to patch things up but not sure how. Jack would fall asleep at the oddest times, usually on the window seat he claimed as his own in North’s study or the sitting room. Each day he slept longer and North would let him sleep there, watching over him as he worked until finally Bunny could take it no longer. He scooped Jack up and carried him to his room, ignoring North’s worry and sudden suggestion to put the boy in a different room until he adjusted.

Laying Jack on his large bed with its bright blue and white covers, Bunny took a moment to admire the youth before undressing him for bed. While half asleep Jack smirked. “Never took you for a nursemaid, kangaroo,” he teased between yawns.

Bunny bit back a retort and tugged a t-shirt over the boy’s head. “Never took you for a little boy needed his daddy to change him.”

“North’s in his study, I got my big bro caring for me,” he responded with ease.

Big bro? Okay, he could deal with that.

“Hey Bunny?” Jack suddenly asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around in confusion then at the t-shirt that fit perfectly. Recognition played in his eyes followed by more confusion. 

“Yeah, mate?” Bunny was certain he was about to remember but confusion won out.

“Never mind. It was silly. Must be really over tired.”

The Pooka smirked as he pushed the youth down on the pillows. “Must be, love.”

Jack’s brows bunched and his bottom lip stuck out as his mind pondered the strange endearment but a yawn took him and hibernation pulled at him. He rolled onto his side, Bunny only managing to get his belt removed but not his pants. He cuddled down into the pillows, grabbed Bunny’s arm and pulled him down next to him. “I love you, too, Aster.”

Surprised, Bunny could only stare at him as he lay next to him. He wasn’t sure if Jack remembered their love or not and honestly didn’t care. He pulled Jack to him and snuggled close as Jack slipped away into his long sleep. “I love you, too, Jack.”


	12. Chapter 12

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 12

Jack had woken up in some weird places but none of them felt more right and at home than when he opened his eyes after his long hibernation in Santoff Claussen early September. At first he thought he was still dreaming, that this strange view had something to do with his past life memories but while the room was old it was not his colonial bedroom from his human life. The windows were far too large, the snowy tundra outside lacking vegetation and he didn’t have a little sister bouncing on him to wake him up. So waking to such a large room all by himself was a little disconcerting at first but one word kept repeating itself it his mind; Home. He smiled sleepily at the picturesque scenery, not surprised when he saw yetis hustling and bustling outdoors and simply lay on his side and watched, not quite ready to get up yet.

He hugged the pillow tighter as he let his mind wonder over the memories he had regained of his life before Jack Frost but many of them were still fuzzy, as if not truly his but knowing they were. They were of such a long time ago, of a life he never knew he had that it was almost too hard to accept them as his own, except he knew for a fact he had once had a little sister, his hair and eyes had indeed been brown long ago and he had been loved by parents whose faces he still could not make out. That frustrated him to no end and he made a mental note to ask Tooth about it.

Taking a deep breath he rolled onto his back and enjoyed the soft firmness of having a real bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in one. It was such a simple joy that so many took for granted. He searched like a large cat, happy and content to spend the whole day in bed and let the world pass by him but a nagging feeling suddenly took him. This was his room he knew that as sure as he knew his name was Jackson Overland Frost. It was a fact not a question yet he could not remember when or how he got this room. He was in the North Pole, North’s workshop. He should be a guest but instead this felt like his home, as if it were always meant for him but how was that so? He closed his eyes, trying to remember the last few days before going into hibernation. He remembered being kidnapped by Bunny and the yetis, thrown in a sack and through a portal to practically land at North’s feet. He remembered being told he was chosen to be a Guardian and refusing. He remembered battling Pitch and restoring young Jamie Bennett’s faith in Easter and the Guardians. They had won against the Nightmare King. Bunny had been turned into a little bunny then restored by the children’s Belief. Jack took the Guardian Oath and then went with them to Santoff Claussen. From there things got blurry. He had been exhausted, started falling asleep more. He remembered joking around with North before Bunny scooped him up and carried him to this room and then…then….

I love you, too, Jack.

He gasped, sitting up. Bunny had said he loved him? No, no way. He flopped back down. That had to be some twisted dream. He closed his eyes and wished himself back to sleep. This was crazy. Why on Earth would the Easter Bunny say such a thing? Yet the more he tried not to dwell on it the more his mind provided images that simply could not be real. Bunny sitting on him giving him some lecture about respecting the holidays and Jack’s body tingling in ways it shouldn’t, of Bunny touching him in his most private region and promising to take care of him. Bunny’s mouth and paws trailing down his body to suck, lick and nip where it shouldn’t and bringing such pleasure that Jack thought he just might die. 

He clenched a pillow, trying to force such thoughts out of his mind but he suddenly felt unbearably warm and heat pooled at his groin. He could almost feel Bunny there now, his hot tongue licking a line from his balls to his steadily hardening cock. There other memories, memories that shouldn’t exist because it never happened, they couldn’t have. He remembered he head cushioned in a lap as Bunny mounted him from behind, his hard length pushing into his tight ass, his hips slapping against Jack’s. Of screaming Bunny’s name before sitting on North’s lap and being filled again and bounced up and down.

It felt so real and oh so good that an orgasm rode over Jack and he had to lay on his belly and bury his face in a pillow to keep from screaming aloud. What the hell was that? Where did those thoughts come from? Surely it was some strange fantasy, although he never fantasized about having sex before. Okay, maybe with the Easter spirit, there was something sexy about the Aussie but not North. North was…North was a father figure and good friend not someone he would ever consider starting a relationship with. That was just too weird.

He gave a yelp when his door opened and the very man he had just been thinking have stepped in with a large tray and happy smile. His face flushed and frost coated his pale cheeks as an image of a lustful North overlapped with the happy fatherly North before him.

“Ah good!” Father Christmas exclaimed when he saw Jack awake and sitting up in bed. “George said he saw you moving about. I thought I’d bring you some breakfast. You must be famished after long hibernation.”

Jack went to object but his belly growled at the delicious scent of eggs and thinly sliced honey ham and assorted fruit including his beloved mango. Mango? Since when did he like mango? There was a large glass of chocolate milk and buttered toast. Jack’s mouth watered. He never saw so much food for breakfast. He pushed aside all the strange thoughts he just had of North and Bunny and dug in. There would be time to figure them out later. North sat a safe distance in one of the arm chairs and chatted away about what Jack missed while he slept; some silly antics of the other Guardians who visited and checked on him often. Jack would nod at the appropriate places but his mind would slip back to the strange dream – for what else could it be – and try to imagine North as he was in it. Then he would smile and dismiss it. No, North would never do something like that. Besides this was the first real conversation they ever had. Sure they talked from time to time and yeah when he was recruited North talked to him a lot but those snip bits of conversation didn’t add up to this. North wanted him to know everything that had happened over the last few months and assure him that the children were all safe and doing well. Jack was happy for that.

Of course the others came to visit quite often and the room Jack awoke in was indeed his – North took great pride in showing him everything he had placed in it and Jack was more than a little confused by a number of things. First, why were there so much clothing from so many different periods since the 60s? Why so many toys again from those periods? How did North know exactly what he liked and why was the room personalized to him? Yes North was Santa Claus but why would he do such a thing and did he do it all while Jack slept? Did he and his yetis work around Jack to make everything just so? If not how long did North know he would be a Guardian? How could he know if MiM just announced it that past spring? There were too many questions and just not enough answers. North would only smile and scratch the back of his head saying it was a long story but he always knew Jack was meant for important things and would leave it at that.

Jack rolled his eyes, more confused than ever and decided to do a little investigating when he was left on his own again. It was while rummaging through the closet he made his first discovery; a small red sack and old leather backpack. They were the same bags that would mysteriously appear around his pond with food and gifts. His brows furrowed. How did they end up here. He glanced at the door to his room, half expecting North to reappear but found no one. He turned the bags over in his hand, inspecting the embroidery and then shook his head. All these years he had been alone he had actually had a Guardian – or maybe Guardians – watching out for him. Well for the last forty some years at least. That brought on the next question; why? What happened back then that would make them suddenly watch of for him? Bunny had said something about the blizzard of ’68 and yeah he remembered getting into a fight with the Pooka about it. He had been upset about that indoor skating rink and…wait, Bunny was a Pooka? What’s a Pooka? Since when was Bunny a Pooka?

He sat back on his heels, staring at the small sack so similar to the one the yetis had thrown him in only that spring as new questions popped in his mind. Something big happened in ’68, something to do with Bunny and North, something that for one reason or another had North gifting him with food and clothing and basic necessities without him knowing it was him. What had happened? Why did he feel so at home in Santoff Claussen if he had never been there until being chosen as a Guardian? There was a gap in his memory, his regular memory not his human one. 

At first he shook it off, thinking that it was only his hibernation playing tricks on his mind. It happened from time to time especially if that summer had been particularly long and hot but as the days passed the erotic images only grew. He needed to talk to Bunny and ask him about the blizzard of ’68. Sure the Easter Pooka would have a better recollection than him on those events. But for whatever reason Bunny didn’t come that first week he was awake and when he did finally gain the courage to visit the Warren the Easter spirit only gave him wide eyes before grunting that nothing but the blizzard happened between them. They had a spectacular battle and Jack had used the chaos to escape. Nothing more. Jack couldn’t be sure but he knew Bunny was lying.

“Then what exactly is a Pooka? And why are you the only interstellar rabbit I’ve ever met?” Jack countered one day when Bunny was being a complete ass.

Bunny’s nostrils flared and he glared at the youth. “What did North tell you?” he snapped.

Jack was floored. North hadn’t said a word…not recently. But as Jack thought back he remembered. North had told him but not in recent history but way back many, many years ago.

“What has he told you, Jack?”


	13. Chapter 13

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 13

Jack’s gaze hardened as he glared at Bunny. “Only a stupid kangaroo would blame North rather than answer a simple question,” he snapped, pushing at the larger spirit’s buttons and preparing for a possible fight. “Or should I say interstellar rabbit? North didn’t tell me at least not recently. Is it true, are you some sort of alien?”

For a long time Bunny just stared at him anger and surprise warring for dominance. Finally he gave a curt nod. “Yes.”

“How do I know that?”

“Wish I knew, kid. Now go home,” he growled, turning back to garden and making it clear he was done.

Jack stood his ground, not willing to leave until he had answers. “And where exactly is that, Bunny? Why do I know Santoff Claussen like the back of my hand? Why am I always filled with daja vu? And why id North stepping on egg shells every time I bring it up?”

Bunny shrugged as he raked leaves.

Jack snorted in anger. “Talk to me, Bunny! Why do I know all this? Why do I keep envisioning you and North doing…stuff to me?”

The Pooka tensed, his shoulders raised and fur suddenly on end and Jack knew, knew for a fact that those things happened. That at some point in his life there had been more between him and Bunny and North than friendship, if only he could remember.

“Bunny, what happened in ’68? Please, I need to know,” he insisted, feeling more lost and confused now that he knew it wasn’t a fantasy.

Bunny hung his head. “Nothing happened, Jackie. You must have dreamt it.”

Jack shook his head in denial. It wasn’t a dream, he knew it wasn’t but Bunny had buttoned up just as North had. His hands fisted and he gripped his staff tighter as he jumped onto a breeze and zipped away. He didn’t see Bunny turn around, his mouth open to say more or the hurt and love in those emerald eyes. He was demined to find answers and there was only one being he knew who could help him recover this lost memory.

Sadly Tooth was just as stubborn as North and Bunny. She refused to explain why there was a missing tooth in his box or answer what it contained. When he explained what he was remembering she too insisted it was just a dream or some fantasy but her frightened eyes said otherwise. Jack was getting more and more frustrated. Fine, if it was a dream than whom better to ask then the dreamweaver himself. 

He found Sandy over Toronto, his streams of sand streamed out over the vast city to bring happy dreams to children. Jack landed on his sand cloud and sat next to him, content to simply watch him work for an hour or so before asking about the “dream” of North and Bunny. The Sandman listened intently but shook his head when Jack asked if he had given him such a dream. Jack flopped back on the sand cloud thoroughly confused.

“Do you know what happened to me in ’68?” he finally asked only to see Sandy shake his head again. He sighed. “Am I losing my mind? I mean it seems so real I can feel them touching me. My body burns, especially when I think of Bunny and the things in did in these…fantasy. Do you think it’s just a fantasy?”

Sandy frowned but nodded which made Jack sigh. Just a fantasy. Was that all it was, a strange and realistic fantasy? If that was the point why did he always feel so light headed around Bunny? Why was North so antsy when anything about ’68 was brought up? And why was Bunny trying to distance himself from him. Something wasn’t right and if the Guardians refused to answer him then he would find someone who would.

Finding the entrance to Pitch’s lair was not easy. With the hole sealed and the broken rotted bed gone it was like searching for a needle in a hay stack, but it wasn’t impossible. There were rogue nightmares wandering the world and once Jack located one he was able to follow it back to the dark palace. It was just as he remembered it albeit lacking mini-fairies and golden tooth boxes. Nightmares wondered around as did other dark creatures that Jack avoided as best he could.

“Frost?” Pitch said in a low snarl, appearing out of the shadows. He looked old and worn and unhealthy and worry consumed Jack when he saw his gaunt form. The shade looked unwell. Nonetheless, amber eyes glowed with hatred as he glared at Jack. “What do I owe this unwanted visit?”

“Are you alright?” Jack asked, noting the bags under his eyes.

Pitch only glared at him. “Am I to believe to great Jack Frost cares about the lowly boogeyman now that he has a family? Or has that not happened. Did they abandon you while you were in your hibernation?”

Jack did take the bait. He looked Pitch over, concern growing at his dishevel look. When Pitch snarled at him he blinked and stepped back. “Ah…no, I just needed to ask you a question.”

The shade snorted and turned away. “Get out of here, Frost, and leave me in peace. You can tell you ‘friends’ I’m no danger to them or the children of the world.”

“I know but I…I have a problem and the others are refusing to help me so…”

Pitch looked back at him, his gaze full of hate. “What, you thought I’d help you? You are a foolish child, aren’t you?”

Folding his arms across his chest Jack returned his glare. “Look, I didn’t come here to cause trouble. I just want to know if you’ve been messing with my dreams.”

The Nightmare King sighed as if just talking to him was a put out, but Jack had caught his interest. “What sort of dream?”

Now Jack was nervous. He honestly thought he’d have a pack of Nightmares chasing after him by now. He leaned against his staff and tried to appear harmless. “Well, I’m not even sure if it’s a dream or what it is. It’s not a nightmare…although parts are a little scary and I’m not quite sure what it could possibly mean. Sandy can’t even answer it for me.”

Waving his hand, Pitch gave an eye roll and a huff. “Get on with it, Frost, I don’t have all eternity.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack said quickly. “So anyway I keep having these visions of Bunny and we’re rather intimate, very…sexual I guess. Ahm…then there was North and the three of us… This is silly. I shouldn’t be bothering you.”

Pitch gave a smirk and suddenly chuckled.

“What?”

“Those aren’t dreams, they’re memories,” the shade explained. He laughed at Jack’s shock and confused face. “Oh this is rich! I knew they did something to erase your memories of that. Your mind was a blank when I tried to use it against you. But of course considering you nearly single handed destroyed them I guess they would want to prevent it from happening again. You have no idea the potential you hold when you unleash your power.”

Jack stood up straight, surprise filling him. “Wait, my memories were erased? By who?”

The grin on Pitch face made his blood run cold – well colder than usual. “Why the Tooth Fairy of course. I suspected as much. You want to know what happened to you, Jack, then I’ll you. You were taken to Santoff Claussen after a fierce battle against the rabbit. When you awoke you were manipulated by him and North. You became their toy and they used you to their hearts content then threw you away. Then, when you grew angry by their treatment and lashed out, they erased your memory. Now that you’re one of them it’s only a matter of time before it happens again. But…” He smile turned to something of sympathy, as if he truly wanted to help Jack. “If you join me we can make them pay. You don’t have to be alone, Jack. I can be the family you desire so much.” He moved closer, placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and came down to Jack’s height.

The youth wasn’t paying attention now. He was deep in thought, trying to piece together what the shade had said compared to what his memories provided.

“I’ll take care of you, love.”

Bunny called him “love”. He called him all sorts of endearments in his memory and even before Jack entered his hibernation the Pooka had said he loved him. Why would Bunny try so hard to push him away unless…he was afraid of hurting him? As he focused on those memories he remembered the fear he had felt, not of what had happened to him but at his own confusion for it happening and a vast amount of embarrassment. He remembered Bunny offering to help him deal with all the new sensations and slowly introduced him to sex, always stopping when Jack said. He remembered the Pooka’s embarrassment when he explained that he wanted North’s help prepping him for penetration. He remembered North kissing him and how wrong it felt but also the pleasure the two Guardians had given him. He remembered his confusion and the hurt and pain when Bunny entered him and then North, but through it all he remembered the way they had cared for him and the love he felt from both of them and he for them. 

He smiled softly, remembering the way he had fallen asleep in North’s lap from such a powerful orgasm he thought he was dying. To be filled and sucked at the same time was uttering mind blowing. Hell remembering it was almost enough to make him cum. So why would he have gotten so upset about that? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that for some reason he had woken up upset and needing to flee. He looked to Pitch who was still rambling on about how they could make the Guardians pay for their trespasses and that he would care for him.

“So all this really happened?” he asked just to make certain.

Pitch was beaming, thinking he had just won. “Yes. Yes! And we’ll make them pay.”

Jack shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, pay… I think I’ve got that covered.” He turned to leave but paused to smile at the now confused boogeyman. “Thanks, Pitch.”

The Nightmare King blinked in utter confusion as Jack darted away. “Thanks?” he echoed, brow furrowed. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to his thrown. He would never understand that boy.

Jack was on a mission. It was payback time and oh would he make North and Bunny pay. Sandy and Tooth too but they weren’t the two offenders who needed to learn a lesson. Nope. North and Bunny were in big trouble and if they thought the blizzard of ’68 was bad they hadn’t seen anything yet. You don’t mess with an eternal teenage elemental at the command of winter and get away unscathed. He didn’t need to team up with Pitch to exact his revenge; he already had a plan brewing in the back of his mind…something perfectly dreadful.


	14. Chapter 14

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 14

Jack took his time flying back to Santoff Claussen. He wanted to plan the perfect revenge but everything he came up with seemed childish and see through. Neither would ever fall for them. He was stumped for a while and even sat on top of Jamie’s house for several hours trying to think something up. Sure he had played many pranks throughout his life, both when alive as a human and as a spirit but he wanted to this to be perfect. He wanted Bunny and North on end and regretting not tell him the truth or better yet, regret erasing his memory. Yes, it was nice to know that they had been watching over him all this time but to make him think he was alone? To take away something so important just because he was upset wasn’t right. It would have taken time but he would have gotten over it, especially knowing how much they suffered as well. But keeping him in the dark and denying the memories that had begun to return was just too much. Revenge was necessary but how?

He sucked in his lower lip in thought as he gazed at the Moon. “Okay, I know it’s bad and it’ll me right back on the Naughty List but North and Bunny need to pay…nothing bad, just enough to remind them not to mess with me. Any suggestions? No? Didn’t think so.” He lay back on the roof and stared at the stars. Okay, maybe if he attacked their weaknesses. What were their weaknesses? The children and their Belief in them but he would never use them against any of the Guardians. Okay, what else? There were North’s creations and Santoff Claussen. No, he wasn’t about to attack the man’s home. But North did share a special bond with Bunny. An idea hit him.

A grin lifted his lips. Oh that was mean! Truly worthy of Pitch and was sure to make the Guardians think twice before ever manipulating his memories ever again. Although he might want to smuggle some supplies to his cave first. North was sure to either ground him or kick him out for a while after this, but he could deal with that. It wasn’t as if this would be his first time being on his own. Giggling like a maniac he jumped off the roof and went about making preparations. This was going to be perfect!

It was three days before he returned to Santoff Claussen. He had went about his duties, painted a large number of trees and made a few new Believers and was pretty exhausted. Nonetheless he strolled in as if he owned the place, a large smile on his face and staff slung over his shoulder. “Hey Phil,” he said in greeting to North’s head of security. The large yeti eyed him suspiciously before slapping one fist into the other in warning. Jack grinned. “What? I’m not up to anything,” he said innocently as he raised his hands. The yeti didn’t look convinced. “The big guy in his workshop?” 

Phil grumbled a yes and Jack continued on his merry way. He knocked on the door and waited for North to holler to come in. 

The older spirit smiled widely as Jack stepped in. “Jack, my boy!” he said happily, and wrapped the boy in a warm embrace. “It’s only been a few days, have you completed all your duties so soon?”

Jack hugged him back. “No, weather’s much too warm for the leaves to change just yet. I painted a few but it’ll be another week or two before any real changes are needed.”

North chuckled as he let Jack go. “I’ve always loved your work, Jack. Such wondrous colors.”

Grinning, the sprite hopped onto his work table, careful not to knock over anything and kicked his feet childishly. The image of utter innocence. “Well, I’ll confess, I’m here for other reasons than painting leaves.”

The Russian leaned against his desk. “Oh? Are you taking up my offer to make Santoff your new home?”

He hugged his staff, leaning his head against the crook. “Well…on one condition.”

“Oh?” North took a cookie off a plate then remembering his manners held the plate out to Jack who declined. He placed the plate back on his desk. “What sort of condition?”

Jack hesitated a moment, hiding his smile and appearing shy. He gazed up through long dark lashes and met North’s curious gaze. “Tell me what happened when you and Bunny brought me here back in ’68.”

There was silence for several long moments as North stared at him in a mixture of horror and sudden fear. He pushed himself off his desk and turned away. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking, Jack.”

“Nope, wrong answer,” Jack chirped. He aimed his staff at North’s feet and froze his boots to the floor before he got too far. Then he froze the door to the workshop lock for good measure. 

“Jack?” North asked in surprise.

The sprite folded his legs under him and gave the older Guardian a smug grin. “Now let’s try again. What happened when you and Bunny brought me here in ’68?”

North frowned, his brows furrowing and the beginning edge of anger flashing in his blue eyes, making him look threatening. “Jackson Overland Frost you will let me go this instant.”

Jack returned the frown. “Nicholas St. North you will tell me what I need to know or because the largest ice sculpture in your collection and it’ll take the yetis a week to thaw you out by which time the elves will have decorated you with countless lights.”

It became a staring contest between them and neither said a word for several long minutes. Finally North sighed and looked away. He folded his arms across his chest. “I was foolish and did something I should not have.”

“What happened? Why was I brought here?”

“You were injured fleeing Bunny. He felt guilty and tried to nurse you but when you went into hibernation he thought you died. You were still as death, not a normal hibernation, and he called for help. When we realized what had happened I brought you here hoping the cold and MiM will help you,” the Russian explained.

“And?”

North tilted his head and faked confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jack sighed. The man sure was stubborn. Hell, Pitch opened up faster, but then again the shade was trying to get him to switch sides. He jumped off the table and strode up to North. “Fine, let me tell you what I remember. Bunny and I…got close, real close…as in playing grown up games and well screwing around. So I’m guessing we were doing it for a while but not going all the way because, I don’t know he’s a bunny…Pooka and I’m human. Claws were an issue. Now I’m not sure where you came into all this. I don’t remember that very clearly. I do remember the look in your eyes, the love in them just like now, but there was something else, something darker and hungry. I remember, North. I remember the way you kissed me and held me. I remember…just about everything.”

“Jack… I never meant to hurt you,” North whispered, his shoulders hunched and suddenly looking older than his years.

“Do you love me?” he asked, his voice soft and suddenly unsure. If North was in love with him then he wasn’t sure what he would do. He loved North he just wasn’t in love with him. 

The Guardian looked defeated and he let out a soft breath. “Yes,” he said and Jack felt his chest tighten in sudden fear. 

North opened his mouth to continue but Jack silenced him. He needed to know, he needed to see if he could continue knowing this. Before North could say another word he pressed his lips to the older man’s. He felt the shock of it cause North to tense up and rather than return it North grasped his shoulders and gently pushed his back. Jack blinked up at him in surprise, not expecting to be pushed away be rather pulled closer and the kiss reciprocated. He stared up at North in confusion but North only smiled gently at him and leaned his forehead against his.

“I warned Bunny this might happen,” he mumbled before pushing Jack back more and leaning down so they were at eye level. “Jack, I do love you but not in that way. What happened that night was a mistake. I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy being with you but you were never meant for me and I was not completely in control of my actions. It does not excuse hurting you.”

“You never hurt me,” Jack objected but he couldn’t remember much past losing his virginity to Bunny and North. After that it was all a blur. A huge blizzard and…that was it. “So why was my memory altered?”

“You…how shall I say this? Freaked out and ran away. We tracked you back to Burgess and you attacked us; worse blizzard to hit North Eastern America in early September in recent history. Bunny was afraid you would never move past it or ever forgive us. He thought it best if you forgot.” He pulled Jack into a hug. “I should not have allowed it.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

North gave a nod. “I deserved it.”

“So you’ve been watching over me all this time?” When North gave a start Jack laughed. “I found the sack and backpack. If you didn’t want me to know you shouldn’t have thrown them in my closet.”

“Ah…foolish me,” North joked.

Jack chuckled a little more. “So Bunny… He’s acting grumpy because he doesn’t want me to know?”

“No, he’s always grumpy.” He stroked Jack’s cheek with his thumb. “But he does love you. More than any before you. He was happiest when he held you in his arms and very jealous whenever someone else gained your attention. I’ve never seen him so smitten or guilt ridden. He avoids you and pushes you away to protect you.”

That’s what Jack figured after Pitch confirmed his memories. The way Tooth and Sandy acted was also that of worry but not malicious. They must have been trying to protect him from those memories. He was just happy Tooth didn’t try to take them away again. 

“So did he get jealous of you and me?” he asked playfully, suddenly altering his plans to suit the new information.

North laughed. “He constantly growled when I touched you. I thought he might gut me at one point… Jack, what are you thinking?”

Jack grinned widely and North’s brows rose in questioning. “Did I ever tell you you’re a good kisser…or was in my memory?”

If possible able North’s brows rose right into his hair line and he tittered backwards, falling on his rear with a thud as he tried to step away from the winter sprite. “Jackson! Do not make me put you back on the Naughty List.”

Jack doubled over in laughter. Oh this was going to be too good. Bunny wouldn’t know what hit him. He gave North a devious smile. “This is going to be fun,” he teased, laughing harder at the horrified look North shot him.

. . .

North was not a willing accomplice, far from it. He tried to convince Jack to simply talk to Bunny but given how well that had gone every other time he finally agreed a little trickery wouldn’t hurt. A series of rumors were started that the elves and yetis helped spread that was sure to have questions arise amongst the other Guardians. After nearly a week North called a group meeting to discuss how everyone was doing after Pitch’s defeat. It was supposed to be an excuse just to get Bunny there – the Easter spirit had avoided visiting Santoff Claussen since Jack awoke and a regular call from North simply wouldn’t do the trick right now. They started the meeting with just about everyone on edge and trying to ignore the “elephant” in the room. But Jack let Sandy in on what was going on since out of everyone he really had nothing to do with what had happened and the Sandman agreed to help any way he could.

Bunny was leaning against the fireplace, utterly bored and avoiding eye contact with Jack and North. He gave a bored yawn. “North, how much longer is this going to take? I have dyes to mix and another batch of egglets to plant,” he complained when the other Guardian had gone on and on about the repairs the yetis had done since Pitch had attempted to destroy them.

Tooth fluttered about anxiously as well. None of the Guardians were used to such meetings and in their opinions it was running longer than necessary. They all had other duties that needed attending to and were not at all comfortable with the recent rumors. 

Jack stretched as he stood. “He’s right, Nicky. It’s getting late and you promised we’d have a snowball fight before bed.”

Tooth’s head jerked toward him and she gave a surprised gasp as he strolled up to the Guardian of Wonder and hugged him. Her hands shot to her mouth but her violet eyes held disbelief. “Nicky?” she whispered to herself as her mini-fairies looked on wide eyed. She glanced to Bunny.

Bunny’s ears perked and eyes widened ever so slightly as his body tensed. A low growl rumbled through him but he clenched his teeth and pressed his lips together to muffle the sound.

Sandy looked between each of them in confusion.

North gave a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and tucked him against his side. “Jack, I told you after the meeting. We have just begun. Now please be patient.”

The boy groaned and gave a whine as he took North’s much larger hand and tugged him toward the nearest exit. “I’m a teenaged hormonal elemental who desperately needs attention and you’re going to ignore me for to give a silly speech. We can have much more fun outside having a snowball fight.”

“My Snowflake, please wait just a little longer,” North insisted in a stern voice but when Jack batted baby blues at him he gave up. “Fine, fine, let’s us go play.”

“Thank you!” Jack gushed, planting a kiss on the side of North’s mouth before tugging him to the door in a sudden rush.

Tooth eeped. Bunny growled and Sandy hid a smile.

For a being so small Jack was surprisingly strong and nearly dragged North outside, barely giving him enough time to pull on his coat. “You guys can join us,” he called, ducking under North’s arm to address the rest of the Guardians who reluctantly followed them. He giggled at their mixed expressions. This was so much fun. 

North rolled his eyes and shook his head at the youth’s antics. “You’re pushing it, Jack,” he warned but gave his hand a squeeze nonetheless. 

The boy pulled a little harder, acting as if he was in a huge rush to get outdoors. He pushed open the door and pulled North outside before letting it slam close as if he had forgotten the others were following. It almost hit Bunny in the nose and the Pooka grumbled even more. “Jack, what’s going on, mate? We’ve got better things to do than have a snowball fight.”

The boy shrugged. “Then go home and play with your eggs, Cottontail,” he shot back before pecking North’s cheek once more. Then he flew off to create ammo.

“North?” Toothiana asked, her voice small and confused. “What’s going on?”

North glanced at her and shrugged. “A snowball fight,” he answered, scooping up a handful of snow to form a ball.

“No, you gumby, with you and Frost,” Bunny snapped. “I thought we agreed…” He lowered his voice. “I thought we agreed that he was off limits, especially after what happened last time.”

“He’s right,” Tooth agreed. “What caused this? I mean…is it his memories? He’s been asking a lot about ’68.”

Sandy nodded sagely but didn’t add anything to the conversation.

North waved it off. “Jack had a little problem and asked for help. We’ve just been having a little fun. Nothing serious.”

“Fun?” Tooth squeaked. 

“What sort of fun?” Bunny growled, stepping closer, his green eyes practically glowing.

A whistle cut off the potential argument and a rain of snowballs pelted everyone. “Are you guys seriously going to stand there and continue the meeting when we could be having fun?” Jack asked, balancing on the crook of his staff. “Come on, fresh powder! Don’t make me bury all of you under snow!”

Sandy gave North a grin and flew off to play with their youngest member. Soon Tooth joined them, a slight confused frown still marring her pretty face. Bunny on the other hand got right in North’s face.

“Nick, I know you like the kid but you promised me you would never, ever, touch him,” he growled, one clawed finger waving in front of the larger spirit’s face. “I trusted you to protect him and have his best interests at heart not…not whatever this is.”

“I do have his best interests at heart, Bunny,” North insisted, raising his hands defensively in front of him. “Jack’s just…”

“Just what? Curious? Has a little problem only big bad North can fix? I don’t want to hear it, Nick. If you so much as touch him I’ll…” A snowball pelted him in the back of the head. He snarled, whipping around to glare at the frost child. “Jackson, enough!”

Sandy giggled silently as he threw a snowball up and down in one hand and smiled smugly at the Pooka. Bunny’s eyes narrowed but he glanced around. Jack was nowhere in sight. Sandy and Tooth glanced around as well before going back to throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Okay, Jack’s happy flakes were in play for Tooth to forget her anger so quickly, and Sandy…well one never knew when it came to sandy. Bunny looked around. The kid was somewhere close by. 

He turned back to North. “He’s my mate, I marked him. I may not have meant to at the time but he’s mine. If you so much as think of changing that MiM’s going to need to find a new Santa because I’ll…” Another snowball pelted him and he snarled at the other two Guardians but blinked at their confused expressions.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he gets jealous,” Jack suddenly said, leaning against North’s shoulder as he balanced on his staff. “I mean seriously, Cottontail, I didn’t think we were that good at acting but wow, you feeling aren’t good with competition.”

Everyone stared at the youth and North. The Russian face palmed and gave a tired sigh. “Bunny, it was all a ruse. Jack remembers what happened he just wanted us all to suffer a little for taking away the memory. Very childish all around.”

Now the Pooka was confused and speechless. He looked from North to Jack and back again. “Wait…what? You two aren’t…”

“No.” North assured, looking relieved that the whole thing was over no matter how short it was.

“Well…” Jack teased, his hands folded behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his staff. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and he gave a cocky grin. “Nope, notta. It was a good prank though. I think Bunny just about pissed himself in fear though. Love me that much, huh, kangaroo?”

Bunny simply stared at him. His face was blank and hard to impossible to read. No one said a thing and Sandy instinctively flew back. A moment later so did Tooth. North stepped in front of Jack, shielding him from what they all knew could be a very bad tantrum. But Bunny stayed surprisingly calm when he finally spoke.

“Jack, run,” he said in a deadly serious voice.

Jack didn’t move right away, still smirking until Bunny frowned and gave a growl. The youth yelped when the Pooka suddenly leapt over North to try to tackle him. Jack shot into the air and darted for the fortress only to be blocked by the extremely fast rabbit. No matter which way he went Bunny was right there despite the cold.

“Okay, okay, I know it was mean,” he tried as he backed away from Bunny. “And don’t be made at North, I kind of made him pretend we were a couple otherwise we’d all be using hair blowers to thaw him right now. You both deserve it, you know. I could have been here or at the Warren the last forty some years rather than a dingy cave. And I do appreciate the fact that you guys tried to look after me but letting me heal properly would have been so much better.”

Bunny growled, down on all fours as he stalked toward them. “Not funny, mate.”

“Really? You should have seen your face. I thought you might pass out when I kissed him.”

“Not funny.”

Jack giggled as he backed away. He tapped his staff to the snow and trailed ice toward the Pooka. “You know he kisses better.”

That brought a snarl from Bunny and he leapt toward Jack. Moving quickly, Jack ducked under him and twisted around to tackle Bunny in mid-flight. They rolled around in the snow until – with the use of his winter magic – Jack managed to pin the larger being to the ground, Bunny’s ears and paws frozen to the ground. He sat proudly on Bunny’s belly and crowed victoriously.

“Haha, who’s faster now, Cottontail?” he teased.

“Let me up, Frost,” Bunny ordered, trying to pull free.

Jack leaned forward and folded his arms. “Nope. So you marked me as your mate? How the heck t=did that happen?”

“Jack, I’m not getting into this. Now let me up.”

“Just admit it, Bunny. You like me. You lllooovvveee me.” He giggled at the panicked expression on the Pooka’s face. 

“Jack…”

“So, I have this little problem. It’s been bugging me a few weeks now…ever since I woke up from my hibernation. Think maybe you can help me with that?” he asked in his most innocent voice.

A little patch of pink showed through Bunny’s white fur on his cheeks and his eyes dilated at the suggestiveness behind Jack’s not so innocent words. His whiskers twitched as one of Jack’s happy flakes landed on his nose and for the first time in decades Bunny fully relaxed as Jack laid his head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he had so long ago.

“I’ve missed you, Bunny,” Jack whispered in a suddenly tiny and hopefully voice as he retracted his magic and released Bunny from his bonds.

Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack’s slight frame and hugged him tightly. “You’re such a brat…but I’ve missed you too, Snowflake.” He rubbed his nose in his love’s hair. “But if North so much as looks at you the wrong way there’ll be a new meaning behind ‘deck the halls’.”


	15. Chapter 15

Easter ’68…What Could Have Been 15

Bunny chinned Jack. It was hard not to with his love finally back in his arms where he was meant to be and while he was content to lay with Jack forever it was cold in the snow and he had to wipe that smug smirk from the boy’s face. Yes, he deserved the prank the boy administered but Jack wasn’t the only one to suffer the day they took his memory, they all did – although on hind sight Jack was right, they could have gone about it a better way. Nonetheless he was not about to take this laying down.

He hugged Jack a little tighter then gave a wary groan. “Damn, now we’ve got a problem, mate.”

“Uh?” Jack asked, shifting to look at him. “Why? ‘Cause you know I gathered up just about everything we need to…well you know.”

Bunny chuckled at the way Jack’s cheeks frosted. Even with all his boldness the boy was still painfully shy when it came to sex. It was very endearing but the Pooka kept a straight face. “See back when North you and I had our fun it was before I marked you so it wasn’t such a bad thing but no that he touched you after I marked you it’s a grave insult.”

“But that was just part of the prank. He didn’t want to.” Jack objected, shoving Bunny back down as he “tried” to get up.

Rolling over the Pooka pinned Jack to the ground and nuzzled him which made the sprite hum and wiggle with obvious need. “Sorry, Snowflake, Pooka tradition. If another dominate male messes with one’s mate they have to be killed. Can’t be sharing a mate you know.”

“Wait, what? No! Bunny, it was pretend. All of it. I just wanted to make you sweat a bit and… Hey! Put me down. Bunny, put me down!” He was thrown over the larger spirit’s shoulder as the Pooka stormed toward a wide eyed North and two hovering Guardians. “North, run! I think he lost it! Bunny stop!” He raised his staff but it was yanked out of his hand and the crook went across his rear. He gave a yelp of surprise and pain.

“Nick,” Bunny yelled. “We’ve got unfinished business.” He tightened his hold Jack as he tried to wiggle free and thwacked his rear once more with the crook of the staff, grinning when Jack yelped. “Choose your weapon.”

“Ow! Hey, what the hell?” Jack cried out as a large firm hand went over his rear twice. He peered over his shoulder at a chuckling North as the large man folded his massive chest. “You seriously didn’t just spank me, did you?”

North tilted his head and shrugged. “That was a very naughty prank to pull. Effective but naughty. Bunny will handle the rest of your punishment.”

Jack was confused but glanced to the others who were giggling in amusement. No fear, no weapons, nothing to indicate a coming dual. “So you two aren’t going to duke it out or anything.”

“North’s not a Pooka,” Bunny explained, handing North Jack’s staff and giving him a wink. “But he ever touches you again or you him, then that might change. However, that doesn’t excuse you from a good thoroughly spanking.”

Jack gulped, his face getting impossible pale as he was carried into Santoff Claussen and straight to his room. He remembered spankings. They were vague memories but he remembered being pulled over his father’s knee and pants pulled down until his rear was bare and a large painful hand coming across his flesh. It was one of the few frightening childhood memories he had and the prospect of that happening now made him frantic to get free. His rear already smarted from his staff and North’s huge hand going across it. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. It was a bad prank. I should have just iced the Warren but I didn’t want to ruin your crop and…oh come on! It wasn’t that bad. It only lasted a few minutes. Shouldn’t you be going after North?”

“Like you said, Frostbite, North was as much a victim as me. And don’t worry your pretty head, Tooth is already tearing him a new one. She’ll punish him while I deal with you. Probably will get the same results.” He chuckled darkly at the last part and Jack felt even more fear. Yeah, Tooth seemed ditzy and not all there but Jack had heard the stories of just how fierce a warrior she was and how deadly she could be. His heart raced as Bunny shoved open his bedroom door and a moment later he was dumped onto his bed. “Alright, brat, strip.”

Jack shook his head as he crab walked backward on his bed, trying to get some distance between them. “Ah…on second thought I can wait until you’re a little more calm before taking care of my knees. How about we call it even and…eep!”

The larger male caught his ankle and dragged him back to the edge of the bed. He made short work of the belt and pants, yanking them off Jack and throwing them aside, leaving the youth only in his hoodie and under short. “I’m not here to satisfy your needs, squirt, just exact a little punishment. It’s this or the Naughty List.”

“Naughty List, I’ll take the Naughty List,” Jack said quickly but Bunny just smirked and yanked him over his lap as he sat down.

“I’m afraid North’s not here to take you up on that so it’ll be my way. Now hold still.”

“Yeah right! Let go! Ow! Stop! OW!”

Bunny held him down by the shoulders with one paw as the other came down hard on Jack’s bare rear. “Count with the slaps. Once we reach ten we’re down…unless you keep trying to pull free. Can you do that, mate, or do I have to tie you down for this?” His grin grew. “You’re not afraid, are you?”

Jack growled but stopped struggling. “Fine.” He winced as Bunny’s paw went over his already stinging rear. “One. Ow…. Two… ngh. Three.” His hands bunched into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah he knew he’d be punished for his prank but he never imagined a spanking. Each strike got harder and harder and he could almost swear Bunny was enjoying this more than he should. He could feel something hard poking him in the belly and despite the pain he was growing aroused as well. Wait…how was this arousing? He gave a grunt. “Eight. Ow…damn, Bunny this hurts. Stop already. Ow! Nine. TEN! Enough…enough!” He panted and gripped Bunny’s thigh as he tried to get up. “You said after ten…”

“I’m not done yet, mate.”

Jack frowned, turning his head to look at the Easter spirit only to have it pushed back down. “What are doing?” he asked only for his eyes to widen when he felt wet fur slip between his ass cheeks and press against the ring of muscle around his whole.

“Just relax, love or this’ll hurt more than the spanking,” Bunny warned before pushing one furry digit into him.

Jack started in surprise, unable to stop him body from tensing at the intrusion. Bunny paused long enough for him to relax once more before shoving the finger further and pumping it. Jack tensed again but only for a moment or two before he went limp as a noodle over Bunny’s lap, wanting more and simply enjoying the odd feeling of having something in him. This was almost as good as he dreamed, although he couldn’t recall the slid of fur in him last time. When a second finger entered him he jerked. This time there was a scrap of claws but nothing really painful.

“Like that, huh, Frost? Is this what you’ve been missing?”

Jack hummed, relaxing once more until Bunny crooked his fingers and hit something deep inside him that made his back arch and he cried out. His erection pushed firmly into Bunny thigh while Bunny’s rubbed his belly. What was that inside him that could almost make him blind with pleasure? “Ngh…uh…Bunny…there, right there. What is that? How… Oh, MiM!”

Bunny chuckled. “So soon? Just like before, huh? Going to come on a few simple touches, aren’t ya?” He pumped his fingers deeper, harder until cool liquid spilled across his thigh and Jack was crying out. The boy slumped forward when he was done; limp as a noodle and barely conscious after his first orgasm in over forty years. “Oh, no you don’t, Snowflake. You’re not the only one to go without all this time and I intend to make you cum all night.” He lifted Jack up and spread him out over the bed. He pushed the hoodie up over Jack’s head, needing more than anything to see his love completely naked. He was just as beautiful as ever.

Licking his chops he began nuzzling Jack, wanting to spread his scent over every inch of him. He chinned the sprite, making sure to mark his head and face, licking Jack until the boy was giggling and wiggling about. His large paws held him down as he cleaned Jack. He moved from his face to lick his neck and arms, to suck his fingers and nose his under arms. He suckled Jack’s nipples and made him thrash about before continuing down. He dipped his tongue into Jack’s belly button and swirled it around before nipping the edge but when he reached that wonder length of Jack’s he could go no further. Pre-cum leaked from the swollen head, looking utter delicious and unable to ignore it. He took it in his mouth and sucked. Gently at first as he licked the underside and then harder and with intense pleasure. His head bobbed up and down as he massaged Jack’s rear, thrilling in Jack’s cries and incoherent words and he bucked beneath him. He squeezed the base of his love’s cock, making him suffer just a little and prolonging his orgasm as long as possible. When Jack came it was with and high pitch scream as cum shot down Bunny’s throat. Then the Pooka let it fall out of his mouth with a plop and moved on down lower to lick that wonderfully tight hole. This was what he wanted for so long – to drive Jack to the brink of insanity by bringing Jack so much pleasure he would never know what to do with it all. He pushed his tongue inside, sure to lather the rim with his saliva before darting his tongue in and out Jack, stretching to lick his inner muscles and tease him mixed with shallow licks and nips.

“Ngh…uh…Bunny, oh MiM…I’m going to cum again. Bunny…Bunny, please…I’m going to…ngh…ngh…AH!” Jack screamed, riding the Pooka’s face as he was oh so thoroughly fucked by his tongue. He grasped his blankets, trying to gain some form of control over himself but just as he was about to think clearly that tongue twisted and shattered it all. “OH GOD!” Frost zipped from his fingers to coat the blankets around him as another orgasm hit him like a freight train. His mind felt muddled now and exhaustion warred with the need to continue. “Bunny,” he murmured. “I need you in me. I want to fall asleep being filled by you.” He felt so good yet so tired. He didn’t want to pass out without feeling Bunny in him but he shook his head when his love tried to roll him onto his hands and knees. “I need to see you.”

Bunny hesitated before spreading out over Jack and gently pulling the youth’s legs apart and settling between them. He lifted Jack’s rear and lined himself up. “This will hurt, love. Just try to relax. It’ll get better, I promise.” He didn’t give Jack a chance to answer. He swooped down, covered Jack’s mouth with his and pushed in all the way with one powerful thrust.

Jack’s pain jerked and he screamed in pain, thrashing under Bunny in the sudden need to escape. But Bunny hugged him and murmured apologies as he stilled and waited for his love to relax before moving. Despite the mind jolting pain Jack was – or thought he was – prepared for the pain. He gave a small sob into Bunny’s mouth as he slowly made his body relax against the large cock invading his tight ass. Oh it hurt but the warm was so good. He was the one to move first. Wincing against the pain he tried to impale himself further.

Bunny adjusted his position and began to slowly thrust. Just a few inches out then back in, picking up in pace until Jack’s muscles were slick. Jack’s painful cries turned to moans and grunts and then he was clinging to Bunny, kissing him and demanding more. Surprised, Bunny let himself go – just a little – and began fucking the boy in earnest. All his desire and the love and need he had bottled up so long finally was released. He yanked Jack up so that he was bouncing on his lap, his cock going impossibly deep and claiming every inch of Jack’s insides.

“Mine,” he growled in Jack’s ear as he shifted his angel and rammed against Jack’s prostrate. “Mine, all mine.”

“No,” Jack moaned, grabbing his ears and pulling on them as he fought to meet Bunny thrust for thrust, but his movements were clumsy at best. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. Ah…Bunny!” He was bounced harder, faster and Bunny’s warm fur made it harder and harder to concentrate.

Bunny’s claws dug into Jack’s rear and he thrust harder as he growled at his love. His orgasm was near or so near. Fisting his paw in Jack’s snowy white hair he yanked the boy’s head to the side and bit into Jack’s collar-bone. Jack tensed and screamed as he came again, his muscles growing so tight that they milked Bunny length and the Pooka roared his release. He thrust as deep as he could as his seed filled Jack and then pumped a few more times to get the last of it deep into his love. Then he held Jack close and licked the bite mark. He had broken skin. He didn’t mean to do that.

“So I’m forgiven?” Jack asked as he rested his head against Bunny’s shoulder with a happy and sleepy yawn. He nuzzled into his lover’s fur, happy to fall asleep right there.

Bunny chuckled and tugged his head back by his hair. “Not on your nelly, mate. Your punishment is just starting and Pooka’s never have just one orgasm. You’re going to be sleeping with a full belly of cum tonight.”

Jack’s eyes were wide and then he gave a cocky grin. “Bet you’ll pass out before me.”

A purr rumbled through Bunny as his length hardened deep inside Jack. “You shouldn’t bet a Pooka, mate. This is just foreplay to us.”

The youth gave a yelp as he was pushed back down on the bed and legs pushed to his chest. Bunny was moving again and unlike so long ago it did go on all night. The Pooka didn’t hold back as he had so long ago. He made Jack his and made sure everyone knew about it. The boy’s screams echoed throughout Santoff Claussen as he was thoroughly fucked into unconsciousness and back. He came so many times he lost count and was filled so fully that every inch of him felt warm. His body hurt in ways he never imagined and both he and Bunny were covered in sweat, cum and MiM knows what else. He lay under Bunny, their movements now much slower and focused as Bunny pressed on his belly, gently pushing out the built up cum so that he could fill Jack again and Jack moaned softly as the strange sensation of being filled get having something push out of him. It wasn’t a bad feeling just strange.

“Just a little more, Jackie, then you can sleep,” Bunny grunted, watching him with loving eyes. “I’ve been holding this in far too long – almost as bad as my rut. Ngh…ah, uhmm…” He gave one last thrust, stilled and then slumped on top of Jack.

He gave a small laugh as Jack stroked the fur on his head and ears. A cold chill ran down his spine as he slowly came down from his high.

“That was…wow,” Jack murmured as Bunny lifted off his and rolled onto his back so Jack could lay on top of him. “Don’t tell North but that was a hell of a lot better than I remembered.”

The Pooka chuckled. “We were trying not to hurt or scare you back then. This time I said fuck it, you want to play dirty so can I.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time. Ow! My ass is tender you know. Hey, stop that! Ngh…ow…”

Bunny chuckled as he finger fucked his love. “Don’t worry, love, not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Jack slumped against him and took it. He’d take anything Bunny had to give him as long as he could be with him like this forever. “Love you, Aster.”

“Love you too, Jack,” Bunny responded, chuckling softly as Jack hummed and pushed onto those fingers even as sleep tugged at him. He teased one last orgasm out of him before pulling his fingers out and hugged Jack to him. This was where Jack belonged, his arms and filled with his seed. He chinned Jack’s head as the youth slowly feel asleep. It took far too long but now everything was just about perfect. He could never ask for anything more. Jack was no longer the frightened little sprite that he had fallen in love with. He was strong and more sure of himself. He wasn’t afraid to take charge and tell people off or fight for what he believed was right and it made Bunny love him all the more. Jack was the perfect mate for him and they would spend the rest of eternity together.

Fin


End file.
